Legend of the Berserker Wolf
by BusterAce
Summary: 3 years after the events of psp1 an ex guardian who was framed and is now public enemy number 1. He fights uncover the truth and on the way fight those with strange powers similar to his own. He searches for the luminous to stop them form destroying the entire system of gurhal as a newly hired member of little wing. Update 6/13/2016 new chapter coming soon
1. Chapter 1: Another one bites the dust

KEY

thinking: when a character is talking to themself in their head it will be in italics (my i wonder what i will eat today)

A/N: aka Author Notes when i need to express something directly to the reader

[ voice ]how a character voice should sound in a situation exampel [tired voice]

\- - a change in setting -back on the tower-

Chapter 0: Back in Time

Well i guess i should record a daily log on my visophone so if i die in my quest for the justice that someone may potentially take up my cause. Let's get up to date my name is ace buster an ex guardian.

Younger brother to the guardian hero Jack buster or the one of Knight of Justice the man that saved the entire the Gurhal system 3 years ago with a cast named Vivienne.

Well… More like a super cast she could do all sorts of crazy stuff, like this one time on my birthday she hacked into the cafeteria mainframe and...well let's not get off topic.

Unbenounced to Vivienne she was sleeper spy to a band of remnant illuminus and one of leader leaders Hulga who was basically the queen of the seed at the time… long story. so Vivienne (who was captured by hulga at the time) hacked into another cast named Lou and warned us about the incoming attack of the seed.

So secretly my bro and Lou who was being controlled by Vivienne went to the current seed hive.

I tried go as well but my bro said " it's too dangerous stay here and wait" Then he knocked me and put me in my bed.

When i woke up i went into the main hall and saw my bro the Lou and Vivienne were back and all ok i was happy then shocked as i saw my bro and Vivienne in handcuffs.

Knowing what would was gonna happen next i ran ahead of them and snuck into the conference room and hid above the ceiling tiles.

Vivienne explained the situation to the guardian higher up but to no avail.

They both were discharged on the spot. I held in my anger as did my brother but Vivienne try and begged them to reconsider.

She even tried to take all the blame for herself and asked that only she be punished.

At that moment on of the public response director named Robert spoke up

" ah shut up why don't yah you should be grateful. at first we were gonna dismantle you sweetheart for high treason and kidnaping ,and have jacky boy here arrested for abetting a criminal and going renegade but Nav and the president fought tooth and nail to just discharge you"

at the moment i nearly jump at that pr bastard but my brother said coldly

" well you just dodged a bullet there because if you hurt Vivi for saving your sorry excuse for a life i would have made sure to beat you down to a bloody pulp then shoot your head off"

i watched as the Robert walked back in fear for his life while staring into my brother cold eyes. Nav spoke up to relieve the tension

"well let's not prolong this….hand in your gardian ld card to front desk you have midnight tomorrow to leave the premises and .."

then my bro put his arm around Vivienne and started to walk away with her and said come on Vivi

"let's go don't worry Nav i know the rest i memorized the guardian handbook"

Vivienne looked so sad and lifeless she had grown so much and to see her like this if she could cry she would balling right now.

. My bro was silent as he walked out the door. it was his dream to become a guardian and help people and save lives.

I then i snuck out then ran to our house. I ran through the door and saw my bro packing his stuff with Vivienne behind him she was hacking into something.

I did not know what to say then my bro said

" you know if your gonna hid you should at least try to close the ceiling tile you jumped into better"

i stood there surprised then i said

"so what we are gonna do now why are you packing where are we going?"

Then my bro answered

" Well me and Vivi were gonna go hunt down the rest of the illuminus "

then Vivienne said as well

" yes they are still a threat to the system and they need to be stopped don't worry we used all of our savings to pay off the house and i hacked your name on the deed "

i was angry and shouted

" WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO STUPID"

i started to cry and said " and now you're both gonna leave me alone again and go off to save everybody am i just a burden to you both like everyone says "

then vivienne ran up and hugged me she said

"NO you're my friend we never thought of you as a burden"

My bro then walked up to me and said

" i need you to stay here besides you got your first partner now what's her name again it's rebeca right you'll need to show her the ropes and keep her safe right"

then i nodded silently Vivienne also said

" don't worry about us getting fired i just finished uploading all of the key events leading up to our final battle with hulga and the aftermath including our termination to every information center in the system so that the people know the truth. Smiling my brother let out a laugh and said " ah that's our Vivi always make the best out any situation."

he then turned to be and said

"be a better guardian than i was."

then they both got up and walked out the door. that was the last time i saw my bro and Vivienne. Due to Vivienne little stunt the guardians official report was that due to fear the she may be hacked into by remnant illuminus members that she was terminated and my bro for ignoring an order from a high ranking officer.

they went off the grid then went into history as the heros that saved the system and got the name knights of justice. My guess is that they're both still looking for remnant illuminus groups.

Well that was 3 years ago i was a small 15 year old boy now i am a strong 6 foot 3 (190 cm) and 220(100kg) 18 year old mussel man with i've got dark brown skin with scruffy white hair .

I left the guardians 2 years after my bro did due to reason i do not want to get into now. but now i'm a freelance mercenary I have been investigating the illuminus for the past year now as well as exposing any corrupt clients i may come across.

i start to put on standard weapons i use for battle on my weapon pallet and photon switcher. Mostly A class weapons like claw,pistol, rifle, twin sabers , saber, shield and S class sword zamba. Lastly favorite knuckles the S class Crazy Galactis a gift from my dad with im pretty sure are the best knuckles ever made.

I made sure to put on my A class shield weaves and modules. Now my leads have lead me to this relic site i don't really know what i will find their but it's my first solid lead in weeks now my

in this file i put all of my research and information take it to the locations i listed in the folder below.

Chapter 1 : Another one bites the dust

(Ace on his hover bike wearing a cast's helmet with a blue rectangle visor. rides up to the entrance to a relic site .)

Ace: Finally im here (Ace gets off his hover bike taking off his helmet) I hope this in not just a big dead end ( ace then puts on his helmet and puts bike are put away in his neuro linker) this should hide my identity( ace then runs into the Relic site)

-An hour later in the relic site which is now crowded with people-

Ace: ( ace looks around the room) hmm nothing out of the ordinary so far (then a male cast with black armor and a V shaper visor was up to Ace)

Cast Mercenary:ah a fellow cast a rare site in a place like this

Ace: looks like my disguise is working good thing i brought my over coat and metal gloves they make me look like a cast even though i am human yeah big turn out

Cast Mercenary: This site must have big shot sponsor right. to hire so many people a lot of money to be made

Ace: yeah gotta pay them bills.. even though i came here because i heard this site may be a hideout for remnant illuminus members and snuck in

Cast Mercenary: so you look like a mercenary yourself what company are you with

Ace: im freelance.

Cast Mercenary: well i'm impressed.. Since this place was just discovered and most of it has not been explored only the best were hired for this mission. Only low A Ranks and higher here

Ace: im grateful for that i don't want anybody used as a lab rat and with so many people here if the illuminus are here they won't make a move.(they both hear a girl shouting in the distance)

Cast Mercenary: This is no place for children and i wager she is no Mercenary

Loud Girl:[whining voice] ugh can't we just go home ( the girl is talk to an older looking beast) this is a relic site a relic site do you hear me?! Come on you can't just make me stay here

Older beast: hey remind me why i pay you again.. look it's safe here its a new unexplored relic site nothings here it's easy money. just stay here ill go find some work for you. Stay put (he points to the ground) don't go getting lost ( he then walks away)

Cast Mercenary:( the cast mercenary looks ahead and sees some other mercenary going further into the site) ahhh looks like some people just can't wait. I am gonna make sure they don't get into any trouble maybe i'll see you again some time( the cast mercenary then runs ahead into the relic site)

Ace:(ace looks over to see the girl that was whining earlier on the ground holding her head then a large quake happens in the relic site) what's going on ( then ace notices that the doors are closing) crap ( ace sees out the corner of his eye a person dressed in a illuminus cult uniform with a hood)what! a shocked expression shows up on ace's face)

Random Mercenary: hey everyone the doors are closing hurry up ( people start running towards the door then the Illuminus member walks further into the relic site)

Ace:[shouting voice] No you're not getting away from me ILLUMINUS! ( ace struggles because all the people pushing against him eventually he breaks free and breaks into a sprint after the illuminus member ) got you now (ace reaches out to grab the hooded illuminus member)

Hooded illuminus member: ( turning around then he points at ace) [distorted voice] protect the Sun Queen and her vessel ( he then fades away into bundle of photon particles just as ace touches him)

Ace: [confused voice] what sun queen? (ace clenches his tightly fist) [aggravated voice] more questions and no answer….(ace sighs) [happy voice ] well no matter i just gotta search the rest of this place (ace then hears banging on the door behind him) huh?( he notices that the loud girl a bang on the door)

Loud Girl: hey open up ! Let me out! can you even hear me!?( after giving a depressed look she then sighs) i just want to go home...

Ace:i should take to this girl she seems pretty upset maybe i can cheer her up (ace then walks over to the girl ) ugh what should say.. hey umm… a the relic site looks pretty cool all blue and shiny crap is that all i thought up why am i so bad when talking to girls

Loud Girl: wha?... well i guess i am not the only one stuck here..do you know what happened

Ace: well the doors closed, were trapped, here your were loud

Loud girl: well i could have guessed that ( she breaks out a small smile)

Ace: well anyway we need to go further inside and find us a way out

Loud girl: [surprised voice] wha! are you crazy do you know how dumb that sounds

Ace: beats staying here waiting to be eaten by whatever lurks in here.

Lound girl: ugh fine .. hey i never got your name what is it? I am Emilia Percival

Ace: Ace Buster…. You idiot why did you use your real name you're supposed to be off the grid your mercenary name Rex Hound last time this happened i had to run off plant to avoid the police !

Emilia: ace buster hmm .. [shocked voice] that's the name of that crazy guardian hyper photon user that killed 3000 people in that terrorist attack on Parum. He even killed one of his partners and the other was hospitalized because they caught him in the act. good thing they got the whole thing on a surveillance camera or he would still be a guardian probably

Ace: [sad like voice]…. man the more i hear that the worst the feeling gets ...i don't suppose she will believe me when i say i did not do it. ima have to leave this planet now being on the run sucks

Emilia: but that can't be you your a cast.. hey don't joke like people are still pretty upset

Ace:relieved voice great she doesn't know me.. right ..sorry well lets go im rex hound ( they both start to walk into the site)

Emilia: well let me at least take point ( emilia runs ahead of ace) hurry up

Ace buster: hey its dangerous wait up( ace runs after her)

Emelia

-5 minutes later-

Emilia:[annoyed voice](emilia drags her arm down and looks up while walking) ughhhhh this place is like a maze

Ace: yeah i heard stories of people getting lost in these sites for days

emilia:[peeved voice] i can't believe my boss sent me to this place because he thought i was lazy.. im not even a good fighter even though i belong to a strong mercenary group i am only a LV 25 C Rank

Ace: [sarcastic voice] the nerve of that guy [peeved voice] _second we get out of here_

Emilia: i know right finally someone agrees with me.. any way with your help i can get out of here

Ace: what.( Just then two evil sharks appear from around the corner and run swords us but emila looking at the ceiling does not notice ) loudly shouting EMILIA LOOK AHEAD OF YOU ( Emila looks ahead is is caught off guard)

Emilia:scared and surprised voice whaaa!( in a flash of she draws her sword and pistol)

Get.. get back you! ( she tries to slash at the first evil shark but it swipes her saber away with its blade arm and she falls on her butt) in fear and shouting GET.. GET BACK ( she close her eyes and points ter gun the the evil sharks both standing over her with their blade arms about to slash her)

Ace:intensely HEY YOU KNOW ITS RUDE FORCE YOURSELVES ON A LADY (ace runs towards the sharks then in a photon flash switches to his his knuckles the crazy galactics and punches bout evil sharks crushing their faces in and knocking them back into the wall killing them) calm and softly are you ok ( ace then put his weapons away and puts his hand towards emilia as an offer to help her up)

Emilia: (emilia face turns red in embarrassment) im fine (she gets up on her own and dust herself off ) thanks

Ace: Hey !( ace walks up to emilia)

emilia: well what up why are you looking at me

Ace..[serious voice]? You could get killed be more attentive !

Emilia: [aggravated voice]. well its not my fault [imitating her boss's voice] don't worry about it's just an exploration there are no Seed here and just stick close to the stronger people their easy money[sad voice]so dont yell at me i just want to go home

Ace:(ace sighs) hey don't worry ill get you home( ace walks over and picks up emilia saber and then hands it to her) hey sorry for snapping

Emilia: (emilia smiles)No you're right i need to be more careful [ shrewdly but you can pay me back by getting me out of here

Ace: ( ace lets out a smile)Yes ma'am.. but to be safe just stay behind me and use that pistol for cover fire for me

Emilia: come to think of it have any relic site gone active while the seeds were not attacking?hard to say but it would explain the disturbance observed in the magnetic field. but in any case the seed were driven out 3 years ago the guardians, ethan waber and the two knights of justice. but that did not stop this place from activating. Must be some master program and trigger ..or something like that

Ace you must be an expert

Emilia: no its pretty common knowledge .. hey anyone could have told you that so don't teses teses me by pretending to listen

Ace: no i do believe you

Emilia surprised really.. ( emilia face turns a little red in embarrassment) well anyway let's keep on going

-about 15 minutes later ace and emilia are fighting 4 badira -

Emilia: HA! ( Emilia shots a power shoot out pistol hitting a bid killing it)excited voice ha i got one

Ace:struggling voice yeah.. thats cool( Ace with his twin sabers dogges the jumping attacks by the other 3 badira s) really cool (ace the runs at and slashes the two badira killing them) two down and…( the last badira rushes at ace) you know it's rude to cut people off( ace then switches to his claw and pistol ) he shoots the badira making a hole where its top half use to be) Too easy

emilia: show off

Ace: joking voice. i could just leave  
Emilia: : oh what will i do.. well i won't have to hear your bad one lines

Ace: hey i think their cool( they both laugh as they walk into the next room) [surprised voice] what in the world ( ace sees a room filled with 20 evil sharks and about 10 badira)

Emilia:[surprised voice] bad turn i told you to go left( she turns around towards the door but it's locked) Wha! iIT LOCKED!

Ace it's a Trap room i can even see the switch to open the door on the other side of the room but….( ace look around and see that theses no other way out of the room) crap i have to use it.

Emilia:serious voice hey what are you just standing their for  
Ace: [ serious voice ] i Emilia i want you to stay back and wait here

Emilia [shouting voice] what are you crazy you can't theses things are lv 120 and A rank and they outnumber you your just a lv 110

Ace:calmlyReally ( ace takes off his helmet showing his identity to emilia ) check now

Emelia:[surprised voice] what no way you lv it's now 165 youre… an S rank

Ace: I bult in a power limiter it helps it his my identity…...ok lets go(ace's body is surrounded with a green aura ,his eyes turn from brown to white and his with scruffy hair is now pointed up) [ seriously shouting voice]YOO FREEEEAKS! (ace then jumps 10 meter into the air and land in the middle of the horde and they all put their attention towards him) seriously shouting voice COME AT ME ( then 3 evil sharks all run at at once then ace sidekicks the evil shark in the middle causing it to break apart into pieces in a green explosion then he thrusts his arms through the other two sharks on each side of him)[seriously shouting voice] GURHHHA!( ace then throws them both into the crowds of monsters on each side making two green explosions on each side of him taking out some other monsters too 10 in total) next!

Emilia:[surprised and somewhat fearfully voice] i remember i know what that name was…..with his emerald explosions and ruthless monstrous strength he got the name berserker and with his threatening presence and hair and eyes of white he got the name Wolf. (emilia gulps)surprised and somewhat fearfully voiceAce Buster the Berserker Wolf the one who destroyed 1000 B Rank seed single handedly

Ace: [serious voice]tch.. better end this(ace draws his rifle) come( all the seed rush at him at once ace then points his rifle at the sky) serious voice with vigor Special Move Hell's Rain( Ace shoots A massive green photon bullet in the air , it bursts into small bullets that rained on the horde below him cause many green explosion killing them all) [tired voice] Ha! perfect(ace then falls on his butt catching his breath) no problem!(ace puts his helmet back on using his neuro linker)

emilia:[shocked voice] Now's my chance( she then runs over press the switch on the other side of the room then runs over to ace to him and points her pistol at him with her saber in the other hand ) so your... berserker wolf the ex-guardian that killed all those people

Ace:(ace lets out a surprised looks then looks at the ground sadded) [sad voice] i didn't …(emilia shoots ace's leg )[in pain]Guuraghhhh( grabs his leg in pain she then takes my neuro transmitter and my photon switcher taking away my shield weaves and weapons ) [in pain voice] i did not do it

Emilia : [seriously angry voice] Save it Psyco the guardians posted the video of you in the act. on the gurhal news network and online as well your 1st on most wanted list and public enemy number 1. . i just got a message from my boss saying their rescuing the people trapped the and i gave him my location he's gonna be here in 5 minutes (just then another quake is heard then all over a sudden a Sveltina crashes throw the ceiling)surprised what why now( the savlina takes a swig at emilia) .. its a lv 150

Ace: [Shouting loudly ] MOVE! (ace leaps 5 meter in the air in his aura form and kicks the club out of its hands ) tch ( ace lands on the ground) [exhausted voice] i've gotta protect her(the savlina lifts its hand up to hit , ace tries to move out the way but he can't) [exhausted voice] Crap my leg can't( it smack him to the ground) in weakly run (the savlin draws a new club and repeatedly slamming it into ace on the ground)  
emilia [ fearful voice] ri..right( emilia runs towards the unlocked locked) i'm sorry( the savlina notices this and stops beating the bloody mess that resemble one ace's body and turns towards the door)

Ace:[in Pain and exhausted] hey( ace props himself into a kneeling position grabs the savlina.s leg. ) You know is rude to leave your dance partner alone in the middle of the dance floor (the savlina gears up for another smash with its club but this time acs catches it)[exhausted voice] special move dynamite fist( a large green orb surrounds ace's right hand with the last of he jumps up punches the savlina in the chest creating a massive explosion that busts out of its back and making it crash into the ceiling completely destroying it) heh ha was hasnt so tough(ace falls on the ground)

Emilia:surprised and in fear oh no! (she runs over to see ace a bloody mess she notices he has a broken bones as well as bruising all over his body.) this is all my fault i'm so sorry i was

Ace:exhausted and jokingly hey to know its rude to jump to conclusions all the time

Emilia:[relieved and sadish voice] right ….. ( ace then tries to stand up) no let me help( she supported him up with his arm over her) let me help you now ( just one more savlina lands right in front of them) [angrily shouting] NO MORE!( the savlina reads a claw attack)

Ace:[calm voice] run away (ace then pushes emilia out of the way taking the claw attack head on with no protection causing him to fall on his back bleeding out) tired and exhausted. man so this is how it ends…... got nowhere everyone thinks i'm a cold blooded murderer…. ,did not even clear my name or find my bro or viiv…. or even do anything to stop the illuminus…. man this sucks (emilia then looks of him saying something) she did not run i couldn't even save one life in this adventure…. one last kick in teeth for me huh can't even die for a good cause...is she talking geez i can't even hear … so sleepy.. so tired.. maybe i should rest just then( Ace sees a large yellow light) heh hey you know ..its.. rude .. to..(ace eyes close and his mind drifts away)

TO BE CONTINUED

terms

cast: synthetic humans with high intelligence(think human looking cyborgs that vary on robotic appearances)

Newman: a race of people that have a high afinity to technics(magic) know for their pointy ears( half elf people)

Beast: a race of humans that have their dna crossed with various animals giving them the appearance a humanoid version of that animal

parum; a highly technology advance planet in the gurhal system

Hyper Photon User: (hyper for short) can use Photon based powers without the use of a equipment but cannot use standard techniques or items, each hyper users power is unique to that hyper user

a/n if you have extra question just use a wiki page

character Bios

Ace Buster

Decrption:(Age 18). (Build 6 foot 3 (190 cm ) and 220lb (100 kg). Blood type: O- . (Race: human). (Skin tone dark brown). (Sex: male). (hair Color: black (white when in aura form)) (eye color brown white when in Aura form) (Birth day december 20)

Class: Hunter ( prioritises close combat with high attack power speed and defence . Not so great with guns and have )

Personality: ace is an upbeat and happy like person that brings a positive attitude to most situations. Always willing to help those in need even putting himself at risk to do so. When ace is in battle he changes to a more aggressive person and at times getting excited and happy at the site intensive fight. also a stickler to the rules and how things should be done

Special ability type: Hyper Photon User (can use Photon based powers without the use of a equipment but cannot use standard techniques or items ). A/N the individuals the powers are different for each person

Ability name and/or description: (Emerald Burt). the ability charge any object's atoms with photons resulting the object being overloaded with kinetic energy becoming unstable and causing a destructive green explosion(Explosion do not hurt the user). can also be used to strengthen a person's physical abilities to be greatly improved.

Outfit :black Biker Pants with green steel toed boots and green steel knee pads. black skin tight long sleeve top with a green open vest over it. black combat gloves and his helmet with the rectangular visor)

Voice type: moderately deep male voice

Emilia Percival

Decrption: (age 17) :(build 5 foot 1 (156cm) unknown weight) (Blood type unknown)( race human) (sex female) (Skin tone light peach skin) (hair color blond) (eye color red)(birth date unknown)

class: Vanguard ( an all around type using ability from all other classes but not exceptional in them)

Personality a bit of a whiner at times but has an overall spunky attitude. emilia has a high intellect and calculative mind that she often used to help in variours situations

ability type: normal photon user(can only use photons based powers with the use of equipment and items)

Ability name and description: none

Outfit; pink mini skirt and a pink jacket with a yellow tie. pink combat boot that go up to her knees

voice type: high female voice


	2. Chapter 2 goodby space frelancer

Chapter 2

Goodby Space freelancer

* * *

-3 years ago at the guardian's hq inside the vr training room-

Ace: Ha! (Inside the training room ace is running at a old looking cat dressed in purple clough's ) take this( Ace then tries to dash punch the old man) got you nav

Nav: Come on boy remember who taught you that( Nav the grabs Ace's hand and then pushes it to the side of him) ka!( Nav Knees him in the solar plexus)

Ace:[in pain] gungh!(Nav then somersault kicks ace in the chin making ace backflip) waghu( ace then falls on his face)

Nav: come on boy keep your defenses up!(nav then points at Ace) thats it 1000 more pushups before you go to bed tonight

Ace: yes Sir (ace rolls over on his chest and starts doing push ups) 1...2...3..4

Nav: hmm that spirit will make you a S rank in no time! (two men start walking up one dressed in a green and white hoodie and green and white pants and another dressed in a black leather jacket and red jeans)

Black Jacket man: well well looks like you're favorite pastime is still breaking in new cadets

Ace: Jack!( ace runs up to the man with the black jacket) bro! your back from your mission and hyuga!

Nav: Well (nav at looks at the green hooded man) how did it go ethan you all spent A week out in deep space taking out the space pirates headquarters on that old satellite

ethan: yeah it was tough they had hostages too but he stopped them, saved the hostages and arrested all of them

Nav: hmm shouldn't hyuga be with you

Ethan: [joking voice] well he said he had a hot date and left us right after we got back and reported our actions.

jack:so little bro you keeping up your skills

Ace: [happy voice] yeah i am already a black belt in karate and kung fu.

Nav: true i but you still have a lot to learn. now get back to those push ups

Ace;Sir ( ace then runs off to do more push ups)

Jack: man he's only been training with you for 4 months and he gotten really strong but he is still to reckless

Nav: hmm if i remember right when you joined jack two years ago you completed my training in only 6 months when i told your brother that he then said he was gonna beat your record (A/n in this timeline Jack the hero of psp1 was already a guardian two years prior to meeting vivienne)

ethan: geezz jack even though were both the same age you still have more accomplishments than me

Jack:oh really(Jack puts ethan in a headlock) you know you still have not apologized Mr. hero for not taking me on your mission at the Hive satellite 2 months ago right.

ethan:[ laughing voice] ok ok sorry

Nav oh right i nearly forgot i've got news for you two jack and Ace

Ace: [happy voice] really what is it Sir (ace runs up to Nav)

nav: you both will be issued new partners today

Jack:[excited] awesome( jack drops ethan) i have been solo for so long now

Ace; [happy voice] yes my first step into becoming a fully fledged guardian

Nav: Jack you partner is still on her hay here you will meet her soon enough

jack:[disappointed voice] ahh oh well i guess ill just have to wait

nav: but for you ace( nav signals his hand up) you both can come in ( just then two girls enter the vr training room one with short brown hair and pigtails and the other with green hair going half way down her back ) meet Lumia Waber and Aruka Schild they will be your guardian partners (nav reves a message on his viso phone) hmm ah yes ill be there soon. jack i have to go can you finish their training for today

Jack: sure no problem

Nav : ahh thank you ( Nav walks out of the training room)

Ethan: ah so this is the secret lumia( ethan walks up to the girl with brown hair) [ happy like voice] so this was your big secret lumia

lumia: [embarrassed voice] hey quite ethan you were knew about it before hand

ethan: ah you got me. i wa ( ethan and lumia start laughing)

Ace: [ happy like voice ] great i love making new friends( ace walks up to the other girl) so you must be Aruka( ace extends his hand offering a handshake) my name is ace

Aruka:[serious voice] sorry( Aruka slaps his hand away) sorry i don't like weaklings( ace is frozen in shock by her remark)

Jack: och the hit a like a truck

ethan: ah the tsundere type. classic

Lumia; [upset voice] hey thats no way to talk to a teammate

Aruka: oh im sorry but who are you again oh right you're that spoiled little girl who got in because your brother is the hero of the universe,so what do you want brat

ethan: [angry voice] hey don..(ace then walks up to Aruka)

Aruka:what is it weakling

Ace: Fight me in a vr battle then you can see that i'm not a weakling and if i win you gotta say sorry to lumia

Aruka: fight.. sorry but it would be a one sided battle besides i would not want 't come

Ace: oh i get it you're insecure about and your own abilities and you beat up on others to make yourself feel and when other people are around you are afraid that they will call you weak

Ethan:[shocked voice] wow thats deep

Lumia: man i thought you was just being a jerk but .. im sorry aruka

Aruka:[ embarrassed voice] why you shut up you don't know me

Ace: [ joking voice] oh but i'm pretty sure someone like you could never match my abitie s any way(ace then proceed to mock aruka with various body movements)

Lumia: [ laughing voice] man thats funny ( jack ethan and luma all start laughing at once)

Aruka: [peeved] oh thats it ill fight you...Jack set up the battle! _im gonna kill him!_

Ace; yes!... i mean ok

Jack: alright then ( jack opens up a menu on his viso phone) computer open open program 009

1v1 battle location… city scape B( then a light shines out from the floor then everyone is teleported onto a skyscraper roof top in the middle of a big city) as you know once the vr room activations we are placed into a data form using our photons so don't hold back when you fight each other. if you look at your wrist you can see how many life points you have when you take a hit they go down and when they hit zero you lose the round this will be a first to 3 wins fight you can start when you bot say the words battle start.

Ethan: hump let get out of their way sis (lumia and ethan both go to the side of the skyscraper and lean against the fence) .. so lumia i want you to watch this fight closely

lumia:oh .. alright (jack walks up next to them)

jack: man lumia how does it feel to have a boy fight for you

Lumia:(lumias face turns red)[embarrassed] hey it's not like that

ethan:[serious voice] hey is that so well he has to go through me first before he can date my sister

Jack:[joking voice] ahh ever the sitter complexes a ethan come on man be a little more original.

Lumia: will you both shut up there about to start fighting.

Ace: ready ary….

Aruka: [peeved voice] henh don't call me that.. Battle start 9a loud bell is heard then aruka puts her hands in front of her) **leo incinerator** (a large stream of flames shoots out of hands in the shape of a lion and homes in on ace)

Ace: [shocked] hyper user! (ace then pulls out his shield and claw and blocks the fire) not a problem

Aruka; not so simple the stream of fire warps around ace shield then hits him in the chest)

Ace: ughhh!(ace is knocked on his back and his health meter drops to 65%)

Aruka: [smug] ha did you want to give up now … **leo incinerator** (she starts shooting more at ace) my ability is called RED HOT **BURNER** i have full command over all things fire or heat related as well as the ability to absorb the the heat from any object!

ace: more! (ace starts to run away from the fire lions)

ethan; so she's a hyper photon user

Jack : looks like it..

Lumia: bro what is that

Ethan: you see lumia their are some people that can use photons abilities without the use of equipment

lumia:[shocked voice] what that's impossible

ethan: not so much anymore people are being born with this ability more often now but hey are still pretty rare

Jack you see lumia the reason you were put on this team was because you your gift at using technics even better than alot of newmans...you see hyper photon users or hypers for short can't use technic abilities

Jack: yeah if we try to use a technic or healing equipment it rebounds on us

lumia: [surprised] you're one too

Jack : yeah but we can talk abou me later my bro is about to turn the around[shouting voice] hey stop fooling around ace]

Ace: sorry i was having fun( ace stops running)

Aruka: giving up(the lions try to bite ace but they exploded into a green explosion hunh?

Ace:hi there !(ace's body then is covered in a green aura his hair turns from black to white and eyes from brown to white).lets go (ace draws out his claw and shield)

Aruka: so you're one too, but it does you know good!( Aruka draws out her whip and machine gun) get ready( Aruka shoots her machine gun at ace)

Ace ready( ace runs at Aruka with the shield in front blocking the machine gun bullets)

Aruka: back off! ( she swings her whip at ace making it wrap around his shield setting it on fire with her abilty) got you

Ace: no!

ethan: so she's a good fighter.. 1000 meseta that she will win

Jack: you're on i put 1000 on my bro

lumia: you two are the worst

Aruka: ok your toast

Ace : easy(ace uses his burst aura to surround the shield and his whip and make them exploud)

Aruka: tch you wanna fight close up we can!(she switched to her twin daggers and runs at ace) i'll cut you into tiny pieces ( Aruka slashes at ace with her blades)

Ace: nope not today (ace blocks the first slash with his claw and in his free hand switches to his pistol) here (ace aims at her face)

Aruka: [happy like] sorry but no!(Aruka drops down and stabs one of her daggers into ace's foot then spins behinds ace and slash him in the back making his health drop to 55% and fall on his knee. You can move now! (she lifts her dagger up ready to strike his neck) [excited] i've won

Ace: Good ( ace flips the saber around then twist back to stab Aruka in her chest resulting in a green explosion from the point of impact) but not enough

Aruka: guha! ( her health drops to 50% and she is sent into the green fence from the explosion)

Ace:( ace drops the saber to pulls out the dagger then stand up and points his pistol at aruka ) Aruka: i'm not done( she puts her hand forwards) flame scorpion(9 from the dagger left in ace's foot a flame in that of a scorpion's tail shoots through his chest making his health points drop to 4% ) [happy like voice] got ya! when y( ace is falling to the ground)

Ace: NO!(ace grits his teeth and then hold himself) **Desperado Blaster!** (a large green photon blast is shot is out of his gun and hits aruka)

Aruka: _it's over i lost ... am i really this weak?_ (aruka's health drops to 0%)

jack: and that's the match (the room turns back to normal

lumia: [amazed voice] wow ace (lumia runs over to ace) you really cool ace

Ace: [embarrassed] hey im not all that great(lumia proceeds to complement and comment takt about thee match)

ethan: [annoyed] i'm gonna go have a little take with your brother

jack: is that before or after you pay me(aruka gets up and walks over to ace and lumia)

ace: [excited] man aruka you're really strong

Lumia: yeah you fought pretty well too

Aruka: _even after i was mean to them there still being nice to me….._ [softly] hey um… sorry about before

lumia: [smug like] oh im sorry what was that

Ace: [ smug like ] oh i think she said she was sorry  
aruka: [embarrassed] yeah i get it … hey im really am sorry about before i was just mad that i did not get parred up with one partner i wanted to thats all and i took it out on you guys… sorry really

Lumia; hey dont worry about it (lumia grabs ace and aruka forcing them into a group hug) see were gonna be the best guardian team ever!

ace: yeah i can see it too  
aruka: [joking voice] and definitely the most ...explosive team( ace and lumia start laughing together)

ethan: that is he is way too close! ( jack puts ethan into a headlock)

Jack: you know it's fine there young let love have a chance to blome if it wants

Ethan:no!(ethan strughrls to break free)

Ace: I have a feeling we are gonna do big things for the entire system

-ace is starting to wake up present time-

Ace:[sleepy voice] _where am i_ ( ace then hears a funny sounding voice in the distance) _what is that accent_

funny voice: oh pardonne but i cannot. oui oui non but it was kind of you to offer

Ace:(ace then opens his eyes and looks up)[sleepy voice] where am i(ace then looks at a white skinned newman)

white shinned newman:[french accent] oh you 'have awakened one moment please(she then turns away calling for her boss)

Ace:(ace stands up) _man how long was i out_ ( ace looks over to see the beast that was with emilia at the relic site)

chelsea:[french accent] hello welcome to little wing. my name is chelsea enchante

Ace: Nice to meet you my name is .. rex.. rex hound [proud voice] _ha did not mess up this time_

chelsea: likewise rex …. clad 6 a resort colony .. you are in the offices of little wing. we are a civilian security firm you see the boss here picked you up and brought up here you were like a baby

Ace: _man i was out for a while what was i doing last can't remember.._ ( the beast walks up to ace)

Beast boss: hey you look like you went through the ringer , let me fill you in on what happened,hmm where to start….first off my name is Kraz Muehler this is a mercenary outfit that my name is i help run called little wing. we do private security for big wigs with big pockets, patrols around factories. that sorta stuff. we were scouting down in that relic site when all hell broke lose.

Ace: [shocked voice] _crap thats right i was fighting that savlina and … Emilia is she ok_

Kraz: then it became a rescue mission to save the idiots that caught down there.. and one of them was you. i decided than to take you here,since you were not carrying any id , cont just leave you their

Ace[sincere voice] Thanks i owe you one ….hey there was a girl i was with did you save her too

Kraz: No problem…. and that girl is right behind you( emilia walks into the office )

Emilia: boss not now.. ive been through alot of messed up stuff today(she looks at ace)[shocked voice] what your alive ace(ace then cuts her off mid sentence)

Ace: [frantic voice] actually alive yes i am actually alive[relieved voice] _to friggin close she almost said my real name_

kraz: good thing that's not up to you to decided, man the things that come out of your mouth _honestly this girl why do i even try anymore_. I found you both unconscious in the room on the ground a pipe must have broke relic site have been know to cause hallucinations, you probably just saw some then passed out due to the phemes

Emilia: … _. could that be true… but it felt so real did i just dream it all up…_ hey what was the last thing you remember doing before you woke up here

Ace: _this could play to my advantage_ well we walked into a room we fought some salinas i got dizzy then fell asleep

Emilia: _maybe i just saw thing because i was scared and the bad joke he made about ace buster earlier_ yeah i seem to remember that too

kraz: (coughs to get emilia attention) hey if you're done integrating your new partner

Emilia:[shocked] what partner says who

Kraz: says me and the piles of dead monsters we walks past to find you two you seem to work well together( kraz walks up to ace and extends his hand for a handshake) you freelance not anymore not exam no entry fee you interested

Ace: [excited] yeah when do i start. _this could be a good cover and besides the guardians have been tracking my activities and after i went berserk at that relic site, friggin left scorch marks left by my explosions all over that will be putting a lot of pressure on Parum. can't risk being exposed just yet_

Kraz: [happy like voice] i like that attitude but i still gotta get you in our system to make you offical.. but in the meantime emile here can take you to your new room.

Emilia: [surprised voice] what he gets his own room! (she points at ace) i dont even get to pick my partner ether

Kraz: Save it im too sober to hear your complaining right now save it when you get some actual work his room number is 106

Emilia: hey come on(Emilia's grabs ace's arm and pulls him out of the office)

Ace:hey hold up!

-later in the main hub-

Ace:[awestruck voice] man this place is pretty fancy better than guardians hq(emilia stops pulling him and stops in front of the green door labeled living quarters)

Emilia: hear are your living quarters (emilia yawns) [sleepy voice] im sleep they both walk to room 106 then enter it)

Ace: [ surprised] and awestruck] man sweet this is so cool my own room, i've been living for dirty motel to dirty motel and even some cardboard boxes for the past year now. ahh spacious and smells nice

emilia: what..no i'm too tired to ask (she walks over then its on ace's bed )

Ace:hey can you give me my neuro transmitter and photon switcher back(loos extends his hand out)

emilia:[sleepy voice] hunh (she reaches into her side pockets) how did i get these

Ace : hey dont you remeber you ask if you wanted to look at my equipment after we beat those monster in that room _well actually you shot me then took them by force but._

Emilia: [tired voice] ho ..right here( emilia hands him the neuro linker and photon switcher) hey is it cool if i( emilia the falls into my bed asleep)

Ace; [happy like ] sure you earned it (ace then puts his linker and switcher back on) hmm(ace then takes off his vest and shirt looking at his chest ) [concerned voice] no scar no blood no broken bones(ace then takes off his helmet and feels around his head ) nothing there either did i hallucinate to ...no i felt everything and i remember too clearly(a light then shines out of emilia's body) [ surprised voice] hunh(ace hears a voice)

Light voice: wait.(then emillia starts glowing yellow and a woman in with a golden light shining and blond flowing hair going down her back off her) i am mika an entity of consciousness i have chosen this girl as my vessel. the form before you now is a product of old technology, by your people definiton of my i am an ancient

Ace[shocked] emilia are you ok (ace assumes fighting position) what did you do to her

Mika: No need for alarm she is only unconscious

Ace:[ confused voice] so who.. how wah..

Mika: I understand your doubt it would we share mindscape ( Mika extends her arm at ace and a light shines out) we will see all of each other's memories

Ace: hwa!( Ace then see's all of mika's memories at once then holds his hand on his head) [astounded voice] my goodness is this real

Mika: yes we destroyed the seed but the cost of battle was to high. Most of the system was tainted by the seed, including our bodies nothing was untouched. so in our race's last moments we put all our resources to save the gurhal system. first we purified the 3 planet then created a new race of humans, and we left our flesh and put our consciousness into our technology and went into a deep sleep with the goal that when our children one day risen to our level of technology then steal their bodies

Ace: [astounded voice] so your people were the original humans and then…(ace leans against the back wall) heavy so many of these memories…. [shocked]wait did you see my memories

Mika: Im sorry i needed to make sure i could trust you and after that relic site i

Ace:[serious voice] are you trying to be resurrected

Mika: No our time has passed.. we knew the risk of the A- Photon research and threw caution to the wind, but this race of life saved themselves from our fate. Im sorry i dragged you into this but all life is in danger

Ace:so i really did die?

Mila: yes you did. when the savlina attacked you you knew true death. it was emilia's wish that activated my programing and i healed your broken body.(emilia starts to wake up) She will awaken soon we will (she fades away into emilia's body)

Ace:[surprised voice] hey wait what did you see in memorous(Ace grabs onto emilia and shakes her)[frantic voice] hey Mika did you see him do you know him!( ace puts his head down)

Emilia: [sleepy voice] hey what are you doing Rex?(emilia realizes that ace is holding her with his shirt off) [embarrassed voice]Ahhhhhh pervert( emilia kicks ace in the face knocking him on the floor) what were you to do to me Prevert!

Ace: [in pain] you know its rude to kick people in the face ..uhhh i was just trying to wake up because you were sleeping in my bed. i'll guess i just have to wait to talk to her again

Emilia: [embarrassed voice] pervert pervert perve….(emilia notices ace's perfectly chiseled abs and mussel built brick house body) [distracted voice] wow( emilia comes back to her senses realizing what she just did)[embarrassed voice] nooooo! you heard nothing (emilia runs out the room)

Ace: Jeez I have so many questions but i should stay here and see my options…[shocked] crap emilia saw me without my disguise on again and i wont be able to lie my way out like last time….. she should know i'll tell her tomorrow when she calms down besides she too tired and can't think straight right now so my secret should be safe. (ace lies down on his bed)[happy voice] she did smells nice tho… _man i should not think like that or ill be like Master Nav when i am an old man_ (ace drifts into sleep)

-inside ace's dream ace stands in the middle of a black void-

Ace: what's going where am i (ace walks further into the void) [dull sounding voice] hey am i dreaming (a blinding light shines on top of ace the ace tries to look at the light) [ dull sounding voice ] who's up there (just then a green haired girl dressed in a black guardian uniform with her face shrouded in black appears in front of ace) [shocked voice] what!

aruka: did you forget thats your judge (the light then shows itself as a giant eyeball staring at ace)

Ace: what no way..

arkua: [distorted girls voice] hey ace come on how could you forget you killed me remember

Ace:[shocked and fearful voice] No what no way you're dead you can't be here(ace turns away from aruka to only see a brown haired girl with her face shrouded in back guardian uniform and ace is stunned by her sight) lumia

lumia :[distorted girls voice] you beat me up really bad and and even after i was begging you to stop then left me for dead i was even hospitalized afterwards.

Ace:[ shocked and sad] no i tried so hard but i couldn't…(ace then turns to see a Male cast in blue armor wearing the blue visor helmet ace now wheres) Dad?! no you!

Ace's dad?: [distorted cast like voice] i died protecting you for a mistake you made remember now its time to be judged

Ace:[pleading voice] Judged what are you talking about tell me?

Ace's dad? , blue hair girl, brown haired girl:( the 3 of them grab onto ace) [distorted voices in tangem ] be judged be judged

Ace:[fearfully voice] stop! get off ( they start to drag ace into the the black floor blending into black void floor) No i tried to sav..(random voces start filling the void)

random voices:[angrily shouting] murderer, freakazoid, bastard ( pitch black hands start to pull ace in deeper from the floor)[shouting in fear] some one help me help(just then ace sees jack and vivienne) bro vivi help me(But the stand their and smile at ace)

Jack: sorry bro but you're too much of a burden to be around you always bring pain to everyone you're around.(jack fades away)

Vivienne: yes that is the reason why we really left it was just no to be around you anymore and also why we did not reach out to you were accused of what you did.( vivienne fades away)

Ace:[shouting voice] you're wrong….. (ace is fully pulled under)

-back in ace's room-

Ace: (ace walks up in a cold sweat) NO!...( ace looks around his room) the same nightmare it happens like every _other day sometime i'm too afraid to sleep_ (ace notices there is a message on his viso phone) its from an anonymous source … ( the letter reads"i'm coming for you Ace Buster your gonna pay for hurting my sister".

to be continued

A/n ahh it out. sorry for the delay i am starting school soon so i was busy .but there will still be a new chapters every two days from now on. so yeah be sure to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3 the wolf that ran from dogs

-Chapter 3 the destroyer and the berserker-

-1 year ago at guardians HQ a day after the bombing

Ace:(ace walks into the guardian building entering the main lobby) [depressed voice] _man ...i don't know anymore ….lumia is in the hospital after getting beaten half to death by that red cloaked man, and Aruka dead ...because i was to weak to stop the red cloaked man from_ …..tch _well i should try to get the president to investigate this and..._ (ace notices that their are no other guardians present in the building)[confused voice] what's going on there should be a lot of people here after that terrorist attack yesterday. [shouting] hello is anyone here! anybody! (just then the emergency lockdown is activated and the doors are shut with metal blast doors) [surprised voice] What is going on! (a red dart is shot at ace ,and the dart hits ace in the chest causing a red shock to cover ace's body) [in pain]aghhhh!(ace pulls the dart out and falls to his knees) who did that (Guardians swarm the room surrounding Ace with rifles pointed at him ) [shocked] what going on here (just then Nav walks to the front of the crowd)

Nav: ace surrender yourself you are charged with assault , mass murder and crimes against all lifeforms

Ace:[surprised] what are you talking about…[shouting] wait are you trying to say i'm responsible for yesterday

Nav:we have you on video surveillance when you triggered that bomb that killed all those people

Ace:[concerned voice] hold on! (ace gets to his feet ) i told you everything that happened in my report their was a man in a red hood and he..

Nav:[shouting voice] STOP YOUR LIE"S BOY! we have you on surveillance cameras in the act ... i wished for you to become something great like your brother but you are to filled with darkness surrender yourself or we will have to use lethal force.

Ace:[pleading voice] master i've been set up here can't you see that ( ace takes a step forward then a guardian takes a shot at him with his rifle next to his foot)

Nav: that red dart that hit you disabled your equipment you cannot use your weapons or shield weaves for the next 24 hours and if you try to transform we have orders to kill you where you stand now surrender.

Ace:...[depressed voice] im sorry (ace puts his hands on his head and start to go down to his knees)this is goodbye (ace swifty transforms into his Blast Aura form and then jumps 15 meters into the air onto the chandelier above him)

Nav[sad voice] fire at will (all the guardians and allied forces start shooting at ace)

Ace: tch (ace jumps at the wall above the front door) **dynamite punch** (ace blows a hole through the wall as he jumps through it) _no way no way no way! this is not happening_ (ace proceeds to leap over balcons and sprint far away)

Nav: After him close off all transportation in and out of the colony (nav opens up his visiphone) the plan failed send them after him

Ace: crap where do i go … _the tunnels sectors i can sneak into the spaceport from their_ (just then some guardians in front of him aim their rifles at ace) no way! jumps into a building to his side and looks ups to see a green hover bike on display) This will have to do (ace jumps on it and quickly hotwires it and then rides out the front window past the balcony into the street) Sorry i'll pay for it when i get this whole mess figgered out (ace then rides into the tunnels section of the colney)

-a shout amount of time later-

Ace: _ok ok ok i if i can make it off this colony i can hide out in the wildlands they won't their to search their..[depressed voice] man how did this all get so crazy, i'm even starting to think like a criminal_ (just then a photon bullet hit the back of ace bike) no no no no nononononono!(the bike then spins out and ace rolls along the ground ace a black van pulls in front of ace) oww! (ace then sees two beasts come out of the van) leo and tonnio (ace stumbles to his feet)

Leo:[serious voice] ace surrender now or we will be forced to use lethal force(leo draws his sword)

tonnio:[angry shouting voice] forced? i want to after you killed all those people including your partner! (tonnio draws his claw and pistol)

Ace:[shouting] i did not do anything no one will believe me. If go in with now ill be judged guilty and executed you guys are my friends ..don't you

tonno: your not lying your way out of this

Leo: last warning surrender now

Ace:[depressed voice] i..can't

Leo:(leo sighs regretfully) so be it (tonno and leo both use their nanno blast at the same time making them grow bigger and more hairier and more muscular)

tonno:arghhhh!(tonno punches ace into the air)

Ace :guheen(leo appears above ace and then bashes him into the ground)[in pain] guhh! stop i don't want to hurt you (ace stumbles to his feet)

tonno:ghuuu(tonno tries to punch ace again)

Ace:[shouting] i said stop!(ace dodges past the punch then moves into tonno's body) **dynamite punch** (ace punches tonno in the chest causing an explosion and sending him into the wall)

Leo:[shouting]Rahhhhhh (leo tries to kick ace)

Ace:sorry(ace ducks under his kick and then knees leo in the solar plexus causing an explosion causing leo to fall to the ground) tch….(both leo and tonno revert back to normal and are knocked out ) i am truly sorry for that ( ace walks over and puts tonnos and leos bodies to the side of the road) i don't want to hurt anyone else if i can help it ( ace runs over to the van and drives away)

-30 minutes later the-

Ace:[happily] i can see it the exit to the tunnels _the guardians must be searching through the tunnels for me but it's really hard to track someone in here because of all the different twist and turns_ (ace looks ahead to see lou and hyuga standing next to each other(ace stops the van )

Lou: hyuga get in position(ace then gets out of the van and walks towards them)

hyuga: right (hyuga draws his sword)

Ace: [ depressed voice] you guys [pleading voice] hey guys come on now stop this. you know this is a big misunderstanding

lou: stand down ace! and come in quietly

Hyuga: you can stop now.. the transport facility has been completely shut down there's no way out of here

Ace:i can't if i'm captured ill be executed that the organization behind this will go free

Hyuga: i'm sorry to hear that (just then hyuga switches to his pistol and points it at ace)

Lou: this is your final warning

Ace: [shouting] i'm not a murderer!(ace pulls out a rectangle object from his pocket)

Lou:is that .. no ace your body won't survive the trip won't survive the trip

Ace: Vivienne made this for me as a gift who knew i would have to use it like this

Hyuga: lou what is that

Lou: it's the same technology Cast use to summon their suv weapon from out of orbit but ace is gonna use it to teleport away to a preset destination

Hyuga: what! (hyuuga takes a shot at ace with his gun)

Ace: sorry (ace jumps above the shot.) i supposes me saying goodby would be rude so..(ace turns into photon particles then disappears)

Hyuga:[angrily] damn he got away!

Lou: No it's not over yet (lou scans the area) we can track him from the the energy that was just dispersed but it may take some time

-at ace's house on parum-

Ace:(A bundle of photons appear into a ball then from ace's body) [in pain] gahhhh!(ace falls to the ground breathing heavily then reverts back to his normal form) ughhh! (ace drops the rectangle object which is now burnt black and cracked open) _never again that thing takes to long to charge up and it hurts like hell to use_ ( ace stumbles to his feet) [tired voice] _my body will be healed in a couple hours due to my advance healing of being a hyper user_ (ace coughs ups some blood) i need to prepare (ace stumbles over to his shared storage) _better take these_ (ace puts his most important equipment inside his inventor) _i can't activate any one my equipment for the next 23 hours so i gotta lay low until then since this place was registered as my home address i should be safe here for now_ (ace stumbles over to his coach and turns on the television and then ace turns to the news)

-on the news-

Hal: hi welcome to gurhal channel news im hal… today we have a very important message from the guardians and allied forces (the scene switches to the president of the guardians)

Guardian president: People of the gurhal system i issue a system wide warning we have found the identity of the terrorist behind yesterday's attack he's name is Ace Buster(a file photo of ace shows up on the screen) We have a video depicting the events that day i warn you this is not for the feint of heart (a video from the point of view of a 10 surveillance cameras shows ace pressing a detonator followed by massive explosions around the building then ace kills one of his partners by grabbing her by the neck then putting a saber through her heart and then turning his other partner then proceeds to beat her the the video turns off): Ace is accused of being a spy for an unknown terrorist organization and attempted to try and start a system wide war by destroying the parum space elevator in order to make it look like moatoob did it to start a war between them ... with the council decision ace buster is now public enemy number 1 and is now first on the most wanted list he is considered to be armed and extremely dangerous we are currently tracking his movements but i say to .. (the t.v turns off)

-at ace's house on parum-

Ace:(ace stars blankly at his reflection of himself on the screen)...(ace charges up the remote with his blast energy and throws it at the t.v making them both exploud) [tired voice] well that's great (ace falls asleep on his coach)

-two hours at guardians hq office room-

Lou:(lou and hyuga walk into the room and see the president and nav standing next to each other) i have found him

Hyuga:[surprised voice] what! where is he

lou: i have located to one on parums living districts we can go after him now with the president permission

guardian President: yes but i want to keep this small a 4 man team of our best will go after him .this will keep the casualty count as low as will be the team leader

Nav: i will not ask you to come along we may have to kill him and you

Hyuga: i want to protect as many people as possible count me in

Lou: i will join as well because i can track his location more accurately than our best computers can.

Hyuga: then that's three who will be our fourth (just then ethan walks into the room)[shocked] ethan where have you been

Ethan: i was visiting lumia in the hospital.. doctors say she's stable now and lucky to be alive after..(ethan tightens his fist) i'm going on this mission as well

Nav:well i can't stop when your mind is made up. we disembark immediately

-some later they arrived on the street that ace's house is on is a hovercraft-

Lou: we are here ,this is the where the signal leads to, ..something is blocking me from scanning the house for lifeforms

Nav: Lou and hyuga will investigate the house ethan and i will secure the perimeter and be your backup (lou and hyuga exit the hovercraft and take position in front of the house) remember your com links are active so if you need back up just ask us( the hovercraft floats away

Lou: preparing for combat ( lou draws out her duel saber and hyuga draws out his twin sabers) entering(lou breaks down the door and they both storm into the building to see it is empty

Hyuga: this is a one floor house with 3 bedrooms and a basement lou can you check the basement and see if he is their (hyuga walks around the house and sees someone blood on the floor) lou i got something its blood

Lou: (lou walks over to hyuga and then looks at the blood scaning it) this blood is only a few hours old he was here

Hyuga: that gives me an idea (hyuga walks over to the stove top) ha its still hot he was here recently (lou stops hyuga from)

Lou: i see but he may still be in the area keep look out

Ethan: [angry voice] Were so close i want to beat that bastard down for all the things he did to lumia and those civilians

Nav: calm yourself … we need to keep a cool head right now

Hyuga: (hyuga and start to exit the building) man where to start now

lou: we should cut off all exits off out of this district

Nav: no can't risk the civilians getting involved

Lou: this is a problem..nav i suggest we use it

ethan: wait use what

Nav:(nav sighs) back when i hit ace with that dart it sent 1 million microscope nanobots into his bloodstream that will send a disabling protocol signal to all of his equipment for the next 20 hours before the power supply runs out.

ethan: so

nav: Lou made me a device that will supercharge the nanobots inside ace body and we can track him but it will tear aces body apart in the process similar to what happened magashi did to those scientists two and a half years ago

ethan:[coldly] we should use it ,we got no other choice besides he can heal fast right so we can use it took keep him sedated

nav: my point exactly( nav presses the button)... lou anything

Lou:[serious serious voice] i got it! He is on the roof tops of the shopping district behind this house and across the street from us.

hyuga:[serious voice](hyuga turns towards the buildings) he has been watching us from up on those 5 story buildings!

Lou: he is running towards the city area ..i lost the signal we gotta hurry

nav :[fast talking voice] (nav gets rides next to ethan in the hover craft) He is too close he can't run now. Ethan and I will lead him into your direction and you will both flank him(ethan jumps into the hover craft)

Hyuga: yes sir( Hyuga takes out his hover bike from his photon switcher and rides ahead of them)

Ethan ok lets go (ethan jumps into the hovercraft and it rides off in ace direction)

-45 seconds ago-

Ace:(ace is looking through his goggles at ethan's group) hmm looks like i got out just in time thanks to the proximity alarm vivienne and ace set up across the entire district. they can't track me anymore i should make my way to spaceport two cities over to lose them completely and then i can…[intense pain voice] GURAHHHHH!(ace falls to his knees ) _what is this pain it feels like my body is being torn apart_ ( ace stubbles his feet and starts to run away from the group) they did _something_ _but what….that dart must of had something inside it better gotta do something (_ ace transforms into his hyper form and set of microscopic explosion inside his entire body destroying the nanobots) [gasping for air voice](ace stops running) guha... haa haa much...better _good thing my body does not get hurt by my explosions but i can afford to get hit like that again_ (just then a hovercraft with ethan and nav inside of it )

nav: surrender now ace(nav lands the hovercraft then using his pistol shoots ace photon switches preventing him from any more using his equipment)

Ethan:[enraged voice] YOU(ethan jumps out of the hovercraft and runs after ace)

Ace:[frightened voice] no nonononononono.(ace runs from ethan) [shouting voice] i don't do it!

ethan:[shouting] you still keep up that lie after you have been found out(nav in his hover craft cuts ace off before he can jump the roof top) Nav NOW

nav:( nav jumps out of the hovercraft and kicks ace in the chest knocking him back then switches to his knuckles from his photon switcher) this ends now

Ace:[angry like voice] i did not want to fight you guys but you give me no choice

ethan:(ethan rushes at ace with his saber and pistol) Ace give it up( ethan thrusts his saber at ace but ace doges to the right)

Nav; to slow(nav punches ace in the rib cage) Just give up

Ace: ughhh(ace swings around to punch nav) please stop

nav: i taught you all of your moves boy and you lack the skill to fight ethan you can't win( nav punches ace in the solar plexus) do you give up now

Ace:gah! I told you I didn't do it (ace tries to spin round house kick nav but ace shoots ace in the back making him be be shot fowards) faghhh!(ace lands then jumps back and tries to elbow nav) back off

Nav: {shouting] know when you're out classed (nav tries to parry the elbow but as soon as he touches ace an explosion is set off nav back) bugarhhh! that power of yours it could haveave been used for so much good but you use it for evil

ethan: old man!(ethan slashes at ace with his sword) I won't let anyone else

Ace: just stop this (ace jumps back avoiding the slash then jumps and kicks at ethan)

Ethan:No!(ethan doges ace kick) humph (ethan starts to stab with his saber at ace) I'll pay you back for all the people you hurt

Ace: i have been framed and set up (ace jumps back avoiding the thrusts from ethas saber)

will you listen to me (just then a large explosion is heard in the distance multiple stores are destroyed in green explosions with people running in fear) [surprised] what those people they need help who..(ace realizes that the person that set ace up is behind this as well ) where is he where is that red cloaked man.

nav: have you not had your fill of bloodshed boy are you so consumed by the need to kill end this now before it escalates

ethan: you sick bastard there were children down their

ace:[pleading voice] are you guys crazy i can't set off preset explosions

Ethan: i see so this is your true nature berserker wolf...nav it's obvious that he is not going to come in and if we leave him alone he will kill more innocents we have to kill him here

Nav: i was hesitant at first but now after this you are truly beyond any ones help you need to be put down like the sick dog you really are

Ace:[saddened voice] ….(ace's reaches out to ethan and nav) why can you see .. it's so clear but you're blinded by hate But for the wrong person [pleading voice] just hear me out i

Ethan:(ethan shoots ace in the chest breaking his shield weaves apart) the next shot will kill you Wolf

Ace: ughhh(ace's eyes turn lifeless) [depressed voice] goodby then (ace reaches into his pockets and throws blast charged rocks at ethan and nav causing green explosions and making a smoke screen)

Nav: [serious voice] careful is planning something We gotta get out of the smoke screen

Ethan: [ angry voice] tch he's trying to escape go Ethan runs into the smokescreen further

Nav: Ethan wait this is what he wants he's playing you

Ace; [Depressed voice] I'm sorry about this ( ace then dashes forward and punches nav in the stomach)

nav in the chest) [in pain] guhhh!(nav grbas ace' arm) [Shouting voice] Ethan over here I have him

Ace:[depressed voice] just just a down after this (ace then grabs navs face and slams into the ground causing a small green explosion knocking him out) You brought this upon yourself just leave me alone

Ethan:[angry voice] ACE YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED THE OLD MAN (ethan runs over to nav)

ace:[dispersed voice] he is alive just badly hurt stay away from me and get him fixed up (ace jumps back then turns around and starts jumping roof tops)

ethan: tch (hyuga and lou ride up over the side of the building and go to see nav) Nav Are you okay

Hyuga:headmaster! (lou gets off the bike and runs over to nav)

lou: i'll take care of him you two stop ace

Ethan: right ( ethan jumps into the bike with hyuga) let's ride (the bike speeds off after ace)

Hyuga: were gonna stop him don't worry

ethan: i'm not( ethan points his pistol at ace)

ace: (ace hears the sound of the bike and then looks back and sees hyuga and ethan chasing after him) [ depressed] i thought that was enough to make you stop this mission and give up but it looks like i have to hurt you to stop you (ace turns around and leaps at the above the bike dropping the blat charged rocks)

Ethan: move! now (ace and hyuga jump off the bike before it's hit by the blast rocks) More of your tricks why can't you just admit defeat and surrender yourself

Ace: i won't kill you but if i have to break all your limbs i will

Ethan: [ angrily shouting ] LIKE YOU DID TO MY SISTER who begged you to stop She trusted you

ace: [depressed and tired voice] ...shut up! just shut up

hyuga: why should he you cause the deaths and injuries of over 1000 people including your aruka who begged you not to kill her so who are you to say that you heartless bastard I wonder did you even really care for them

Ace:[shouting voice ] I LOVED THEM BOTH DAMMIT You have no idea how much I did .[sad voice] i loved them both like family and they were both hurt deeply and i will find who is responsible but right now you're both in my way from doing that so( ace runs at hyuga and ethan) get out my way or get hurt

Ethan: hyuga! (ethan draws his sabre and pistol) i chose the third option to stop you

hyuga: right( hyuga draws his twin sabers) your terror ends now (hyuga cross slashes at ace)

ace: tch (ace punches the middle of the two blades with his fist causing an explosion that makes hyuga jump back)

ethan:(ethan runs at ace thrusting his saber at him) stop moving

hyuga: **weapon art: blade destruction** a ring of blades form around hyuga's body and are spinning rapidly) feel a small glimpse of the pain caused by you( hyuuga runs at ace to cut him down)

Ace: gotta move(ace turns to jumps)

ethan: stops( ethan shoots at ace)

ace:(ace is hit in the leg) aghh

hyuga: don't forget about me (ace turns around and is hit with blades destruction across his chest) get shredded

Ace:[in pain] ahhh!.. i said back off(ace causes a big explosion on his chest knocking hyuga off of him and to avoid being cut in half of him )

hyuga: [in pain] naghaa! (hyuga land on his back in pain ) sorry ethan that's the best i could do i tried my best to avenge those people but i failed it's all up to you now my friend! (hyuga passes out)

ethan: you rest up buddy i'll finish the rest ( ethan switch to his sword) you times up Wolf, clever trick using you blast energy to protect your body but it has its limits and your at yours ..(

Ace:(ace is holding his chest ) _just hold out it's a flesh wound the bleeding will stop shortly_ (ace looks at his leg) _this sucks but with my advanced healing i should be ok to run in two hours_ their now go help hyuga and leave me be

ethan:[coy like voice] right **weapon art: grand crusher** (ethan slams his sword into the ground then large shockwave of photon energy comes at ace

Ace: ( ace side steps to the right but is still knocked back because of his leg but manage to avoid the brunt of the attack )

ethan: your not as fast as you were (ethan switches to his saber and pistol) it's over give up and pay for your crimes(ethan shoots at ace)

Ace: (ace jumps and rolls dodging the bullets then troughs a blast rock at ethan knocking his pistol away)

ethan: i tired your ticks wolf (ethan rushes at ace) good by ace ethan slashes at his saber at at aces head

ace: your tired ethan then you need rest. **dynamite punch** ( ace punches the blade resulting in an explosion knocking him back to the edge of the roof and knock him unconscious).idiots told you to stop (ace walks over to ethan and searches his body) ahh there it is their space ships remote ( ace presses the recall button on the remote and a one man spaceship appears above ace's head floating) sorry i'm taking your ship (just then a green explosion happens inside the building ace is currently standing on) no not again( the building starts to fall apart slowly with explosions erupting out of the ground) crap it's gonna fall (ace picks up ethan and puts him over his shoulder and fastly limps over to hyuga and picks him up under his arm) what am i gonna do i can't jump on this leg right now .. i got it (ace throws ethan across the gap between buildings) ahggg!( ace falls to his knee in pain dropping hyuga) i guess i took more damage than i thought gotta hurry (ace reaches to grab hyuga)

Ethan: (ethan starts to wake up) _man that explosion must have knocked me all the way over here_ (ethan sees ace reaching out to hyuga)[angry voice} no you don't bastard (ethan switches to his rifle and shoots ace in the right side of his chest)

Ace:[in pain] ghhha!(ace grabs hyuga and throws him across the gap and lands next to ethan) no time (ace uses the ship's transporter to warp him into the cockpit)

Ethan: you coward you stole my personal emergency ship ( ethan ties to shoots at the ship but the building across from them collapses and creates a dust cloud)

ace:[in pain voice] gahhh(ace puts his hand on the cpu panel and spread his blast energy throughout it) _i should destroy the tracker and emergency overderd cpu's… ..their got them and destroyed them_ (ace holds this bullet wound) computer set course for moatoob without using the light speed gates

Computer:[robotic voice] estimated time for destination 13 days now launching (the ship flies off into space at great speed)

Ethan: [angrily shouting] ACE GET BACK HERE!

ace: computer innate healing tank and safety sleep protocols

computer:[robotic voice] understood (the cockpit if filled with a red gasses)

ace:(ace leans back in his chair) ….[tired voice] what a day…(tears run down ace's face)[confused] what… _im crying what for…. right i just had all my friends try to kill me the story_ carp i'm tired(ace drifts to sleep

\- in ace's room present time-

Ace[surprised voice] haa waat!( ace steps back in shock from reading that message) that's impossible i made sure to super encrypt this viso phone there is no one should be able to get this number unless i approve them…..(ace reads the letter once more) ethan…. did he find me out should i bounce….but why send me a message it would be easier just to come in with the full force of the guardians to take me out.(ace hears a knock at his door) who! their…

Emilia:[shouting] it's me emilia you sent me a message from the boss to meet him i think we got a mission.

Ace: (ace puts on his helmet and clough's ) coming ( ace walks over to the door and opens it ) what's up

Emilia:[ embarrassed] i want you to know you won't tell a soul that i saw you changing your parts and armor the other day(emilia turns her head away)

Ace: … _..well that make this easier honestly there really is a difference between book smarts and street smarts .. but like come on a 3rd grader could have figgered it out by now._ [joking voice] yeah it was pretty embarrassing … but what's the mission you talking about

Emilia:[peeved voice] well we were ordered to come to the office it's probably gonna be some crappy busy work to fill some quota, or some deliver , oh maybe we get to sit and stand guard outside some cave that no one ever harvests anymore.

Ace: you know its rude to make preconceived notions about a situation that you have no knowledge on [joking voice ] but i do like the idea of you being some big scary bouncer with a bone to pick

Emilia:[smugl like] Funny just remember i'm technically your superior so you have to do all the grunt work

Ace:( ace then takes a knee and bows before emila) :[faking a british accent] yes madame

Emilia:[laughing voice] hahahahahahaha! ok that was actually pretty funny…(emilia gets a message on her visiophone)...[annoyed] ughhh another message on how my foster dad needs to pay his bar tab honesty take a look at this that's the 3rd reminder this week .(emilie shown ace the message)

Ace:(as ace is reading the message he notices that their is a message above it that is the same as the one he read before.) [surprised voice] hey you got that message too!

Emilia:Oh this..yeah you're new here so you don't know yet.. all little wings members visophones are connected to a certain information networking server and a admin can give out information to everybody but sometimes it can get hacked and a person can give out a false message but any information that is sent out that is not from an admin gets labeled as anonymous and no one believes it. hackers can be easily traced back with today's technology so no big deal just a prank

Ace: _a prank… but it's too specific.. could someone hacked into my visophone from the connected network but.. even then to get through all those encryptions and firewalls i put in place on my phone alone not to mention little wings security ...it would take a state of the art …vivienne … no i can't think about that_

Emilia:[awkward like voice ] so your just gonna keep looking at that huh.

Ace:oh sorry my bad[happy like] so let's go to Kraz and see what he wants from us(ace walks out of the room and)

Emilia: hey wait(emilia goes after ace)

-in the main office

Ace(ace and emilia walk into the main office and see that the television is on)

Emilia: hey it's the guhal news is on (ace and emilia turn their attention to the screen)

-on the television-

Hal: Hiiii this is gurhal channel news i'm hal these our our top stories (the screen transitions to another with a picture of a big machine) after two years of construction, a celebration was held last for a new subspace generator on parum the completion, Natsume Shu the person who came up with the subspace theory, he was also joined by military official and an endless parade of industrial giants. Hopes are high that this new facility will lead to breakthroughs in subspace research. if all goes well subspace flight can be right around the corner. this could be the answer to gurhal's natural resource problem…(the screen transitions back to hal) that concludes gurhal channel news hope to see you all again.( the screen turns off)

-back in the room-

Chelsea:[peeved voice] zat alcral. the news is over already they did not even talk about skyclad after all the money we put into the subspace program.

Emilia: it won't do much to help business around here were just a subsidiary. but we're not here to talk PR

chelsea: Nasi oui. in fact Monsieur Kraz was just saying he wanted to see you two. when i was watching the news and i completely forgot.

Emilia:don't worry about it so he's inside. hunh?

Chelsea: since you are going to see him anyway can you take this to him

Emila: what is this a receipt ..[surprised] hmm hey this is a bar and he paid for it with the company budget _this is bad but at least he did not use my paycheck to pay for his drinking_

Ace: did he use the company budget to pay for his drinking i'm pretty sure that illegal _man no wonder he hired so many people their budget must be so tight that they can't afford to put out advertisements_

Chelsea: make sure you tell him that this will be coming out of his paycheck his time

Emilia: [angry voice] geez are you kidding me with this (emilia walks over to Kraz and ace follows behind her.)[angry voice] hey you ( emila stops mid sentence and hold her nose) man you reek of alcohol.

Kraz: oh there you are

emilia:[upset voice] don't you oh there you you are me you need to pay your bill NOW

Kraz: ha right that thing… i'll think up something to pay it off

Emilia: [angry voice] guahhh last time you said that you used my money and…..(ace the covers emilas mouth)[muffeled voice] gasf muagg sngsdf(emilia tries to remove aces hands but to no avail)

Ace;heyht Boss you said you got a mission for us or something

Kraz: we can get down to business now this is on the top of out to do list. i need you both to track down somebody

ace: ah tracking i am really good at that _given the fact that i_ (emilia finally breaks free and can now talk

Emilia: Did you do that for anyways a job [happy and Excited voice] finally a chance to get Some real money Well then Who are we searching for an escaped prisoner with a big bounty .or or a rich person kid

ace: _Well they shouldn't be that tough_ Yeah so who is this guy

Kraz: oh just some guy who owes me money His name is wurley kokvo Male beast age 51 last seen wearing green armor and Orange goggles

emilia: [frustrated voice] what are you kidding me I thought we were getting a real job we barely get by as it is.

Kraz: [Annoyed voice] oh shut up you should be grateful we're getting any jobs anyway after your little mess up at the relic site. besides this should pay off the bill right or would you rather me use your money like last time

emelia: why you if you ever..( just then discovers Emilia's mouth again)

Ace: ok boss when do we head out( ace uncovers emilas mouth

Kraz: it's refreshing to see someone not yelling at me and having some respect. well you head out immediately I said I'll send you guys the rest of the information by currently he was last sighted at Crodog region of moatoob. Truth be told I'm surprised I thought for sure we would find him in a casino or in the city somewhere.

emelia:[ Shrewd voice] if you knew him he probably be passed out drunk in a bar

Kraz: [peeved voice] What was that

Ace: right we'll be heading out don't worry what kind of guy to make sure he pays you back( ace then walks out of the room with emelia)

emilia: geez (emelia turns round pointing at Ace) I hope you don't grow accustomed covering my mouth because next time you do that I'll beat you up

Ace: Something tells me that won't happen like that well anyways we should probably prepare for our mission before you head out( just then ace is pushed from behind by someone and falls over landing on emelia) ughhh hey who did..( just then ace realizes That he is touching emelia's brest and over top her) [ nervous voice] _well this is this is a problem_

To Be Continued

* * *

Author's notes yeah sorry about the delay busy with school and stuff but now every chapter should come out every two to three days from now on yeah just have to get a schedule first off hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

finally we can get into the main line story regarding the flashbacks this'll probably be the second longest one in the story all over the flashbacks from now on will be a lot shorter.

The flashback in this chapter was one of the main groups in the story and is needed to be explained in full to cover future events in the story.

Character bios coming soon


	4. Chapter 4 Village Land Rumbel

Chapter 4 village land rumble

-in the little wing main hub -

Emelia: hey getting off with me be more careful…( Emilia realizes that ace is touching her breast)[ embarrassed voice] wha what are you doing

Ace: (ace stares into emilia's eyes ) _huh I didn't know how cute she is until now_ . [ frantic and nervous voice] _hey now is not the time to think like that_ _say something Anything will work really_ (Ace rolls away from the emilia then stands up and backs away slowly) Sorry Sorry I didn't know _I hope she won't scream_

Emilia: ( Emilia backs away also on the ground and she covers her body) [ frantic and Embarrassed voice] well Rex I'll will see you on the ship after I'm done preparing it should be about 15 minutes ( emilia gets up and runs away from Ace)

Ace: geez more problems anyways who pushed me ( Ace turns around to see the mercenary he met after relic site) your Vasque right why are you here

Vasque: i'm surprised to see you remember to me rex. Kraz Picked me up with at the relic site. oh and sorry about that situation I inadvertently caused

Ace: Hey don't worry about it but... No offense but I'm surprised you made it out of that place from the looks of it you went even deeper than we did

Vasque: Yeah... good thing we were all experience mercenaries or we might have had casualties.

ace: So what made you guys join

Vasque: Turns out our client didn't want to pay us so we left our old mercenary outfit and joined this one

Ace: _he doesn't look that tough but if he went deeper than the we did and survived that's no joke this guy must be good_ Well it's you again but I have to go have a mission to do

Vasque: a mission? we'll keep you from any further then but be sure to stop by the vr battle room I wish to see your skills in action (vasque walks away from Ace) see ya some time

Ace: [serious voice] _ok let's get this prep mission started It sucks that that I could only use three different types of weapons sets on my photon switcher at a time otherwise I would have to go to my inventory in mid battle and that would take to long. So from now i only use my top weapons my saber the_ Sange _a legendary katana equipped with a high frequency emitter giving it the ability to cut through any solid object_.. _and my shield the_ Artemis _a diamond shaped shield that uses the user's photon energy to project a solid shield_.-. for _my rifle the_ Yasuminokofu 3000- _a rifle that uses old style bullet that can be laced with photon energy_ \- _and my knuckles the Crazy Galactics_ _gloves that makes a transparent solid projection of fists over the user hands-_

 **A/N sabers in this universe are more like the typical sword you think of while sword are like giant blades like cloud's buster sword or sephiroth's muramasa or gut's dragonslayer**

 _Ace: can't use healing equipment or it damages me instead of healing me luckily emilia should help out with that she may know some healing techniques ... man it sucks being a hyper photon user sometimes yeah I got super power but their are definitely drawbacks._ [Cheerful voice] well it could be worse I should you ok for this mission I probably need to get some better shield weaves once I return

-Later on ace and emilia's space ship-

Emilia: [ depressed and disappointed voice] _when i saw his face there is no mistake it's definitely ace buster . I managed to play dumb and acted like I did not know His identity. so those memories were real. Maybe I should try to arrest him here with the help of little wing. No I I can't risk little wing being destroyed . But why do I feel strange about this. Ace doesn't seem like a bad person. No I must be mistaken maybe his face that looks similar to Ace's face. what should I do_ (from the teleporter pad ace teleports into the ship)

Ace: _Man it's been a while since I felt that feeling of being teleported_ [Cheerful voice ] oh hey ..emilia good to see your doing well sorry about before

emilia: Hey…... [ upset voice] I hope you know that we're never going to talk about that situation ever again

ace: I figgered you be more upset …. oh right i bought you this (ace hand emilia a rod)

Emilia:[shocked voice] this Rod..it's a Clarita Visas mark IV . that's been fully upgraded but this is expensive why did you how did you

Ace: the i was looking at your partner card and i saw that your abilities and i think you will be good at using technics

 **A/N: Technics is basically magic**

Ace: you seem to have a lot of experience using technics based on your stats so i got you this since your level rose to after the relic site

Emilia: [happy voice] wow thanks i Did use a lot of technics I first came here i [serious voice] you didn't get me this just to make me forget what you did

Ace: [confused and sarcastic voice ] I have no idea what you're talking about _I forgot how smart she is ... when she wants to be_

emilia: [happy voice] well this is a good first step ( emilia puts the rod into her photon stitcher) wow i finally have 6 weapon sets now. Money's been so tight lately i've only been able to afford simi decent equipment but with this i can actually be useful

Ace: well for now I'm giving this to you to fully utilize your abilities up to so far. but you still need to train your self

Emilia:gezz that's the first smart thing you said all day well should get their in about 17 minutes with the space gates( ace and emilia sit in their respective seats) computer go to the preset location( the ship hovers and flies out into space) hmmm the computer says its gonna take about 17 minutes to get to matoub

\- later at a tropical mountain area on Matoob landing site a -

Ace:[serious voice] _This gig seems ok and its not so I should just lay here for a while I'm actually making friends . besides some things up I need to confirm something with that lady named Mika_ (ship lands and emilia and ace walk out of the space ship) looks like we made it.

Emilia: What was Kraz talking about he made it seem like this place to be in the middle of nowhere. But instead this place is really Crowded.

emilia: Man how are we going to find Whurley out here. [depressed voice] I'm really not too keen on the idea that we're doing the boss is dirty work He shouldn't be using the company's to fill out his personal needs you really needs put this place sometimes

Ace: Leave it to me I'll talk to him _what am i saying I need to leave after this_

emilia: How will stop you but it'll be like trying to talk to a brick wall.[depressed voice] I just wish you would take more seriously sometimes. _Why am i opening up to him I should still be mad at him because he groped me_

Ace: Cheer up emelia once we get this done you're capable and then he might put you on missions that pay more and are more interesting it's probably doing this to test you and keep you safe. But if you still feel that way we can sit down have a nice long chat with him about how you feel. _Geez I'm a sucker for helping people in need I suppose staying a little bit longer you won't hurt anything I might be able to still talk to that golden lady._

emilia: you if you really think that will work … hey Sorry for my ranting let's just keep on going _there's some part of me doesn't want to believe that he's actually ace buster but I can't afford to mess up now_ Hey who are those people walking up to us( emilia Notices A small beastman walking up to them) hey who is the guy

Ace: [ concerned voice] crap i forgot my viso phone in the ship let me go get it real quick hold on I'll go get back ( ace runs off to get the viso phone)

emilia:[ surprised voice] hey Wait did you hear what I just said oh forget it you're already gone

small beast woman :Hey what are you doing here You don't look like The type to go sightseeing around heritage sites.

emilia: Oh my goodness another person hey do you know what's going on here no one else is small beastman: Sorry can't help you there we just got here as well( a small beast woman runs up behind him)

Small best woman: no luck over there either this place is empty did you find oh hello

beastman: oh right this is …. sorry I did not introduce myself properly. my tonnio rhima

Small women: i am lina rhima me and my husband work together as mercenaries

tonnio: We were hired to patrol this area but why are you where

emilia: Oh me and my partner are here on a mission to track down someone oh he coming out of the ship now(ace starts to walk out of the ship)

Ace: Oh hey Emilia I got it we can go now ( ace stares at tonnio). [ shocked] _what tonnio how can you be here that the Guardians find out about me no that's impossible I cover my tracks so carefully up until now That message..i got Have they been tracking me all the way here._

Tonnio:.[confused voice] Hey um why are you staring at me like that well anyway my name is

Ace: oh hello I overheard your guyses conversations already so i already know your names but my name is Rex hound _Good thing my voice is modified when I have to helmet on_

emilia: you sure took your time

Tonnio: ah i see being a cast you must have up Upgraded your hearing

Lina: Even I haven't heard of that but moving back to the topic at hand how about we team up The wildlife in this area has been acting up they're at acting more blood thirsty than usual.

tonnio: we were going to go deeper into Heritage Site to figure out what's going on but the wildlife in there have been acting really aggressive towards anyone. and because you have to pass through there anyway how about we team up

Ace: Sounds good _The wildlife in there have been acting crazy lina says I might not be able to go through that without using my powers with only two people but with four we should have an easier time_

emilia: _ahh no if this guy is really ace buster i can't risk their lives shoot look like i'll have to report this to Kraz after all when we get back_

tonnio: [happy voice] Alright then let's get a move on

lina: We should start by heading to the Kasch village they are nomads, but they leave markings for their friends to find them. i study it some so i should be able to find it

tonnio: by studied she means 5 minutes in a book on the way over here.

lina: [embarrassed voice] shut up (lina slaps him upside the head)

tonnio: hey it was a joke i know you really worked hard at studying it for this mission

lina: fine then let go (ace and company walk into the Heritage Site)

\- 15 minutes later -

Emilia: How long have we been walking for are we almost there yet

Lina: it should not be too long if we have been following the clues correctly

Ace: Good thing there's Caves cut into the mountains that lead out into different paths otherwise traversing this place to be such a pain

lina: Yeah when I leave it here to site that had to but otherwise if you spending weeks if not months safely traversing.

Ace: [concerned voice] _if?_ ( the group walks up to a fork in the path one road leads to a metallic blast door that goes into a cave and another leads to a bridge that has flames shooting out of the ground.

Tonnio: man who set that up look like we can't go that way

Ace: Why would the Village People do this (ace notices a wired flowers on the ground around them) what are these

lina:[cautious voice]hey look out from above ( just then large flying bug like monster with glowing stingers the number around 20 start to attack the group from above )[cautious voice] what what are these veegas doing here?

Emilia: oh no and i was hoping we would have no trouble for a change.(emilia draws her saber and pistol) get back ( emilia starts to shoot into the hoard of vegas with her pistol)

lina: dont let then swam us keep a circular formation (lina daws out her dual pistols and starts to shoot into the horde of veegas) ranged attacks work better on these things

Tonnio: look like we gotta fight on our hands ( tonnio draws out his claw and pistol) bring it bug freaks( tonnio jumps up and slashes one of the veegas in two pieces) next please (tonnio shoots a photon bullet while still in the air at another vegga killing it) not a problem

Ace: ok lets get it on( ace draws out his rifle) eat some! (ace shoots into the hoard of veegas as well)

lina: these things are lv 65 but they are are so many of them how long can we keep this up

tonnio: we need to move further ahead let's go into the cave to the left side the bi is shooting out flames

emilia:sounds great (emilia runs toward the blast door)

Tonnio: hey slow down we can't break formation or we are gonna( the veegas shoot energy projections of stingers at the three. ace and lina doges out of the way but tonnio is shot in the chest but is somewhat protected by his shield weaves) [in pain] guha ( tonnio falls back) not good( three veegas raise their Stingers up and fly at tonnio that is on the ground ).

lina:[shocked] Tonnio!. those veegas are going to try to impale him... we need to cover him( lina tries to run towards but is blocked by 5 verges)[ shouting voice] get out the way (lina Backs up shooting the veegas) Rex get tonnio

Ace: [shocked voice] on it (ace switches to his knuckles then runs towards tonnio but is blocked by three veegas) [angry voice] get outta my way(ace using his knuckles Back hands all 3 away in one swipe) _only 2 second to react_ tonnio Use this (ace switches to his saber and shield at tonnio)

tonnio: thanks (tonnio drops his pistol and catches the shield and then blocks the veegas attack) ha maybe next time (tonnio then ) tonnio then gives ace his shield back and picks ups his pistol and starts to fight the veegas again)

Ace:[shouting voice ] you know it would be super awesome if you help us out here

emilia:[confused voice] wha why are you yelling? (emilia notice that The group is being overwhelmed.) [shocked And frantic voice] _oh no what should i do.. the rod ace gave me_ ( emilia draws out her rod) these things are ground types So I should use a lightning tech should do it ok here it goes Photonic technic Razonde ( bolts of electricity shoot out from the rod and hit the rest of the veegas killing them all)[excited voice] ha i did it

lina: good job

tonnio: Talk about close encounters if that lasted longer I would have to transform.

emilia:[proud voice] ha those things did not know what hit them (emila opens the metal blast door in front her then walks back toward the rest of the group)

Ace: you did pretty good for a rookie ( ace looks at the wired purple flowers again) what are these

Emilia: Pretty good I see if your butt and you say pretty good should be saying pretty awesome or something

lina: It is just me or does anyone hear buzzing (just then a bigger hoard of veegas starts to fly at them that number around 40 from the door that emila just opened ) [shocked voice] we gotta move now let's head back for now.

emilia:These things again?

Ace: [shouting voice] guys follow me no time to explain _i hope i'm right or this is gonna hurt_ (ace runs at the bridge that is shooting out fire)

tonnio : are you crazy you're gonna get burned  
ace: it ok i think those flowers are causing some type of illusion. something was off this fire is giving of no heat(ace runs thorugh fire uncaved and is acroos the bridge) guy hurry

emilia:[frantic voice] ok no time to ask questions (lina tonnio and emila all start run across the bridge)

Tonnio what's going on this makes no sense.

Ace: I think those flowers have something to do with it(the swarm of fallows after them)

Lina: hey up ahead I see another entrance to a cave up ahead try to hold them off while i get the door open)

emilia: [frantic voice] how do you want us to do that

Ace: emilia once you guys get to the edge of the bridge turn around and start to use your technics i will cover you with my rifle and his pistol ok

tonnio: sounds great ok it's almost go time everyone ready

Emilia : hey hold i ( they all reach the end of the bridge and emilia turns around to face the hoard of veegas) [frantic voice] razonde ( lightning bolts shoot down and starts to kill the veegas )

Ace: tonnio get ready( ace starts switches tos his rifle and starts to shoot at the veggas as well)

tonnio: we won't let a single one pass us here( tonnio does a combat roll and turns around to shoot at the veggas as well)

emilia: [frantic voice] razode ra zonde razonde (after killing about 20 emilia drops to her knee) [tired voice] hey is the door open yet

tonnio: [shouting voice] Hey guys I see another wave of coming( more veegas start to come out of the blast door that emila opened.

lina: [ excited voice] yes I got it ( the doors open and lina runs through it) hey guys it open hurry up so i can close it in time so no veegas get through

ace: [serious voice]emilia you go through first tonnio and i will cover you( ace and tonnio continue to shoot at the veegas )

emilia: [tired voice] ok got it ( emila run through the door) hurry up up guys

Ace: tonnio you next(ace move towards the bridge to cover tonnio)

Tonnio: tch you better make it( tonnio runs through the door) ok i'm through the door) ok come on

ace: start to close the doors i'll make it

Lina:[ shocked voice] what are you crazy

Ace: theres is no time left we gotta go now

lina: [nervous voice} ok( the doors stars to close) hurry

Ace : got it( ace get up after shooting at the veegas and starts to run at the door and is followed by a swarm of veegas) [frantic voice] oh no no no no no( ace is hit from behind by a veegas photon blast) hey that stings ( ace dives through the door just before it closes) made it (the group hears the sounds of veegas crashing against the door )

emilia: It was too reckless you could have gotten killed

Ace: sorry seemed like the best move to do at the time

tonnio: Hey we all made it through okay let's just be thankful for that hey how about you to go on ahead from take point

emilia: alright the faster we get out of here the better i say ( emilia walks further through the cave)

ace hey don't go off by yourself( as follows after her)

Tonnio:hey lina keep an eye on that guy

Lina:[confused voice] what he saved your life twice now and you don't trust him

Tonnio: maybe I'm just paranoid but did you see how fast he he ran towards the door even for a cast with speed parts on their legs don't move that fast and also with that plan he made up that stuff that's a textbook guardians formation when being chased by enemies

Lina: Now that you mention it is usually mostly melee type weapons but don't cast I'm also used ranged weapons. in the way punch through those veegas all at once that was going to beast strength

tonnio:I don't know about him he seems off the way he fights seem familiar

lina: the way he moves it is like a hyper photon user:...you don't think it's ace do you?

tonnio: … [peeved voice] even hearing that guys name pisses me off …i dont want to think taht way but if it involves that bastard we can't take any chances ...I know I'm gonna ask him to take his helmet off when we get past this area

lina: Sounds good but for now let's just keep proceeding through here as if this conversation never happened you don't want you to alert him if he is ace

tonnio: sounds good( tonnio and lina fallow after ace and emilia)

-5 minutes later-

emilia: hey i can see the exit to the cave (the group heads out of the cave into a tropical tropical) wow it looks so pretty

Lina: yeah and think i can see the village at the bottom of the mountains ( the group loots at the village ) we just need to follow the path that lead down the mountain

tonnio:[ shouting ] hey watch out(tonnio pushes emilia out of the way of a photon arrow)

emilia: [surprised and frantic voice] no what now

lina: tonnio over there (the group sees a teenaged boy holding a longbow)

tonnio: huh ( tonnio runs at the boy and draws out his claw and pistol ) come on(then tonnio jumps at the boy) you're all mine

teenaged boy: ah Mirage Blast Flaming Roar( just ehn a red saigel appears in front of the boy than a giant red horned monster with a giant red fist punches at tonnio and a ball of fire is shot out of his fist tonnio)

tonnio: wha!( just then lina jumps and pushes tonnio out of the way of the blast ) Lina are you ok

Lina: im fine but how is this guy( the boy leaps down in front of the group)

teenage boy: [angry voice] come no closer

tonnio: this guy woke up on the wrong side of the bed

teenage boy; [angry voice] i won't let you hurt the village

emilia: hey i think you are confusing us with someone else

ace: yes i think you mistand our actions we are just passing through here

Lina: you are apart of the Kasch are you not what happened to your village

kasch boy: what do you care i won't let you hurt the village i will protect everyone their( the boy sraws his spear) prepare yourselves

Ace; so much for talking things out( the bot does a wide swing at tonnio)

tonnio: hey( tonnio blocks it with his claw) lina get him off mr

Lina: right ( lina shoot the boy in the chest with her pistol but it does nothing) what how high is his defence(

kasch boy: get back leave this place at once( the boy jumps over them both than kicks tonnio in the face)

tonnio: ugh( tonnio is knocked back to the ground)

lina: tonnio:( lina draws her twin daggers and starts to slash at the boy)

ace: hmm ( ace looks at the boy ) he's level is 105 he's strong for his age(ace runs towards the boy)

emilia: don't worry ace ill back you up( emilia draws her rod)

ace no emila you can't get a clear shot without hitting lina just hang back for now)

emilia:[disappointed voice] hey i want to be helpful too

Ace: look alive ( ace runs and does a jumping dash kick at the boy kicking him in the face)

kash boy: ughha( the boy is knocked back away from lina and tonnio onto the ground) i will protect the village( the boy wipes the blood from his mouth) fall here i will not

Tonnio: he just won't give up

ace: [excited voice] i'll take him down _what i'm having fun this seems weird_

kash boy: fail you will ( the boy runs at ace) Weapon skill Dus Majarra ( the boys spear head Imbued with photon energy and he thrusts it forward in a fierce attack at ace) I have won

Ace: _what a skill if i does to the left or right he will just do a side slash and kill me i can't back up oh he will continue the thrust i gotta take him head on_ (ace front flips over the spear) were done here ( ace drop kicks the boys face)

kash boy: not again( the kash boy is sent flying back)

emilia: [suppressed voice] _wow where did he learn to move like that_

tonnio: that move i'm sure of it i have seen Nav do the same thing before once is this guy an ex guardian

ace: not done( ace lands on both feet) he still hav more fight

Kash boy:[aggravated voice] stop dooing painfully thing to my face..( the boy gets up) Mirage Blast flaming roar( a red sigal and the red mirage monster shows up again) fall ( the red fisted monster shoots another giant fireball at the group)

Ace: now( ace runs at the fire blast while switching to his shield and saber) come om( ace blocks the flaming blast with his shield) hey back off ace knocks away the flaming roar leaving the kash boy wide open)

Kash boy: [ awestruck] _i am wide open for his saber_ is it over

Lina: [surprised voice] what strenth!

tonnio: that nails it no normal person could do that he as to be a hyper user

Ace: you look thirsty here have some punch( ace drops his saber and then uppercut the boy in the chin sending him 3 meters into the air)

kash boy: _what why did i not die he had chance to kill me_

Ace: emila now!

emilia: [surprised voice] ahh ok rex..razonde ( a bolt of lightning hits the boy in the chest sending him into the ground knocking him unconscious ) [excited voice] yeah i got last hit( the group walk up to the boy)

Tonnio: why does it always have to be the hard way

emilia: is he one of the kash too but he looks like us

Lina: the kash are not a different race but a different culture they still live in old ways

emila: well what should we do with him

Ace: i'm worried about the village

Emilia: i feel the same im curious about what happened

Lina: from the way this guy was acting i'm sure something's wrong with the village

Tonnio: we should split up then lina and i will patch this guy up and you two should investigate the village.

Emilia:[surprised voice] hey we should stick together

Lina: no can do we got a medical pod on our ship and we can't just leave him here like this

Tonnio: don't worry we are gonna take a different path back to our ship so we don't run into those veegas again

Ace: well then you two sure too be safe emilia lets hurry( ace runns off into the direction of the village)

Emilia: hey wait for me( emilia runs after him)

Tonnio: don't worry and we will catch back up to you once we get him into a stable condition is it really ace? im sure the ace i know would have killed that guy without a second thought

10 minutes later a rocky clearing-

emilia: well looks like its just you and me ace _oh no i called him by his real_

ace: [confused voice] what did you say did

Emilia: [frantic voice] oh i said it's just you and me again ha haa eh

Ace;... well let's hurry to the village

emilia: yeah we're almost just then a large quake happens ) [shocked voice] no way what is happining) we gotta hurry

Ace: [surprised voice] oh no way( a creature a cross between a mole and a triceratops with a giant spear shaped metal face comes up from the ground) what is that thing

emila: it's a bag deega level 125 and it's an electric type

Bad deega:[in pain voice] raHHHHHHHH( the bag deega charges at the two)

Ace [shouting voice] we gotta move ( they run to each side of the bag deega)

Emilia: here it goes Photon technic Radiga ( 3 large pieces of earth are shot to the back side of the monster) how did you like that

Bag deega; ghhhahahaha (the bag deega runs at emila trying to impale her)

emilia: [excited voice] ha want some more (emila stands her ground) radi..

ace: No you can't damage head on ( ace switches to his his shield and saber)

emilia: what you should have told be that before..( emilia notices that the bag deega is about to hit her)

i hope she does not notice ( ace does a super dash crossing 5 meters in at emilia and pushes emilia out of the away)[vigorous voice] now i got you( ace jumps up and lands on the bag deegas back ) Feel the pain ( ace stabs the monster in the back)

bag deegas: [shouting in pain voice] gurr hrhrhrhr rhrhrh( the bag deegas runs around in pain)

ace: gotta end ( using the blade ace steered the bag deegas towards the side of a cliff but it stops just before running off) come on you fall maybe you need another stab ( ace pulled his saber out of the bag deegas back)

Bag deegas; gagashah( the bag deegas sends of an electric shock over its body)

Ace;[in pian voice] agaaaaahahhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhh! ( ace falls of the to the ground)[shouting voice] do it now emilia!

emilia:[annoyed voice] hey i had it before….. Radiga ( 3 giant rocks slam into the bag deegas side slamming it off the cliff and falling to its death) [proud voice] ha another win for emilia

ace: [annoyed voice] you know it's rude to boast yourself in a team effort right _this girl is gonna be the death of me…. again_

emilia: aww did i hurt your little feelings (ace walks back to emilas position)

Ace: [serious voice] hey let's get going the village is just up ahead.( emilia and ace run ahead to the village entrance)

Emilia: hey is just beyond here… why do i smell smoke ( ace and emilia arrive to the village to see it is engulfed in flames) [surprise voice] whats going on here who would do such a terrible thing (emilia sees a man in black standing next to wurley and a bunch of other miscellaneous people and a man dressed is a red hood)

ace: [shocked voice] that guys hes is dressed in the same outfit as the one who ….. tch

man dressed in black: i have no more need for you all go on your way(wurley and all the other miscellaneous people fall to the ground unctuous)

red cloaked man: shal we leave master

emilia: Hey one of the people that sell was wurley and all those other people were those the ones that were on the ships in the parking area but why are they here. hey what is that one guy holding (emilia Notices that the man in black clothing is holding a red tablet) it's some Type of tablet or something

man in black: you're not the kash what are you doing here

Ace: _People randomly Falling unconscious the the red cloaked man And a disaster and wake it's all the same as before._

emilia: Are you the one who caused this fire

Red cloaked man: seems we have a bystander

Dressed in black: and what of it .Foolish weak mortals I have no time for your annoyances I will end your existence here

emilia: Weak foolish mortals? what are you talking about

Ace: [ serious voice] emilia get down these guys are dangerous( ace draws his rifle)

man dressed in black: annoying ant ( the the man dressed in black seemingly teleports in front of Ace) disappear

Ace: what!( the the man dressed in black draws he's a red saber and slash at ace ata blind speed) what! (ace's jumps back but his rifle cut in two pieces as well as grazing Ace's chest leaving a light cut ) [serious voice] _what power and speed he has to be a hyper photon user i can't hold back_ ( ace draws his saber and shield ) ( ace saber does a thrusting strike a the man in black )

Man dressed in black: foolish ( the man dressed in black blocks the attack with his bare hand and his hand his unharmed) [curious voice] hmm you are strong for a human you a chosen one

ace: impossible how high is this guys defence( ace jumps back to gain distance)

man dressed in black: You're good but not enough( the man dressed in black swings his sword at ace)

Ace:ha not gonna( a red and black wave of energy comes out of the blade and is sent at ace) aww come on( ace blocks the attack but ace is sent crashing into a nearby tree by the knowback of the attack) [ in pain voice] no way I lost ( ace falls to the ground)

emilia: [Shocked voice] Rex.. are you ok

Red cloaked Man: the boy has gotten stronger but he is still to weak

Ace: (ace stumbles to his feet) [ Exhausted voice] emilia run get out of her i'll hold him off( ace points his blade at the man in black

man dressed in black: still alive i see but it seems you're already 1 foot in the grave.( the man dressed in black teleport over to emilia) let's see if you're as resilient as he is( a black aura surrounds the man's free hand and grabs a emilia's face) you will know true death (the black aura surround emilia body)

Emilia; no[screaming in pan voice] nooooooooooooo! (Then a golden light appears around emilia and mika takes over emilia's body Knocking a man dressed in black back)

man dressed in black: what

Mika in emilia's body:: I know that power did you think I wouldn't notice

man dressed in black: pft i shall spare your lives for now ( At that time the man dressed in black teleports away and the red cloaked man runs off)

emilia: naughh (Emilia passes out)

ace: emilia! ( notices Tonnio and lina start to run up from behind)

tonnio:[ shocked voice] what just happened we just got here and the villages is on fire

lina:[ shocked] who did this?

emilia: mmmma( emilia starts to moan)

Ace: [ serious voice] oh no emilia those two have to wait emelia might be hurt (ace starts to examine emilia's body)[ relieved voice] good she just passed out and her wounds are not life threatening

lina: (tonnio and lina see the Red cloaked man running away and disappearing into the flames) who is that guy ( just then all the people who were unconscious all wake up at the same time in start to panic and run out of the village and some even leaving on their personal ships that were in the village)

tonnio: who are these people are they the ones who did this if anything they can just do this and get away with it they have another thing coming

lina: they are actions are weird it's like they're just realizing there in a burning village( just then ace's com link goes of and a hologram of kraz shows up)

kraz: [shouting voice] hey what are you two doing wurleys ship is on the move hurry up and pursue him.)

lina: [serious voice] hey we can hear you just fine

kraz: who are you

Lina: i am a freelance mercenary that is currently working with emilia. she is hurt and unconscious

kraz: phf just like her sleeping on the job when there's work to be done. fine ill get wurley and you two get back here now.

Ace: _that could have gone better_

tonnio: man what a mess how are we gonna explain what happened

lina ; guess we gotta track everyone down to get information

ace: i take it you both can take it from here i have to get her back safely(ace picks up emilia in both of his arms and carries her away) sorry to just leave you guys like this

lina no problem we can handle it come on tonnio let's go(lina runs after the miscellaneous people

Tonnio: right (tonnio looks at ace) _maybe i was wrong about him_ (tonnio runs after lina)

back at clad 6 in ace and emilia's ship -

Ace; _finally finally i found them him that red cloaked man the responsible for … tch still more questions than answers._ ( the ships viso phone goes off and Kraz appears again)

Kraz: [Relieved voice] good to hear both back you've definitely got some explaining to do

after we take care of emilia, also meet me in the cafe i would like to talk to you about something

at the cafe -

Kraz: hey there you are Hope you don't mind I but I started to that without you (ace notices that kraz has druken 6 Alcoholic beverages so far) _geeze this guys with monster monster_

Ace: is emila ok( ace sits across from Kraz)

Kraz: oh her she's fine woke up not to long ago i was glad to she she was not hurt… but hey let's get down to business. i caught wurley and talked to him

Ace: did he say who was the one who hired him to burn down the village

Kraz: that just it he has no memory of that he told me that he was in a bar and the next thinking no he's waking up in the middle of a burning village. sounds crazy I know but he's not the type of guy to lie about this story checks out we had many reports that the other people that were there also don't have any memory of burning the village, But hey don't worry about it all really care about was getting my money which I got from him so I really don't care about what happens now. You both did A good job. kraz out (kraz finish this drink and walks out of the cafe)

Ace: _no memories of their actions. it's similar but not 100% same I still need to investigate them know._ (Emilia walks into the cafe)

Emilia:[happy voice] oh hi Rex _it must be some misunderstand after today there no way he can be ace buster he risked his own life on many occasions to protect others when he had the chance to save his own life._ ) [curious voice] hey what did kraz want to talk to you about did he want to say what a crap job i did

Ace: why would he you did great also the was more sone concerned for you

emilia: [surprised voice] hey can i talk to you about something in your room.

ace: ok sure

-in ace's room-

Emilia;... i want to talk to you about what happened at the kash village when i fought the man in black it felt like i was being controlled. was it me

Ace: no it was not you

emilia: [surprised voice] what then who was fighting if it was not me? [confused voice] it really felt like someone was controlling me and it all felt so real(mika appears out of emilia's body)

Mika: yes it was real

emilia: what who said that

Mika: at last you are ready to be aware of presence

Ace: _oh this won't end well_

mika: I am what you people call me an ancients and i live within you

Emilia: [frantic voice] hey what are these things going on what are these things rushing into my head( emilia hold her head) it like i'm seeing all these events as if i was really their

Mika: i am sharing my memories with you it is a far better way to explain the gravity of the situation at hand

Emilia: what no If this plan works then he's going to kill everyone.

Ace: [ surprised voice] everyone who is what's going on

Mika: I understand your doubt but it is all real

Emilia:[ Depressed voice] Wait if everything was true then at that relic site you really died And it was my fault then that means you're ace buster

Ace: [Regretful voice] yes I am I lied to you about it all this time... ( ace takes off his helmet) Yes I am as buster .. .Mika did you show her my memories

Mika: [ Reluctant voice] I.. I did not ..at the time I needed to make sure that you are trustworthy but to show those memories to another person

ace: I want you to show her that's the only way she can trust me 100% and if you're saying that the entire gurhal system is in danger i need her compet trust for both our sakes.

Mika: i understand i will show her the events all of that day ( just then large flash of light appears above emelia head)

 **To be continued: in the next chapter we will see what really happened in the tragedy one year ago.**

 **A/n ok i was a little late in this i know...but the chapters from now on will be out on time…..**


	5. Chapter 5 birth of berzerker

birth of berzerker

Emilia:( emilia opens her eyes just after the flash of light to see she is in a office's conference room and see's mika standing next to her) [ shocked voice] where are we(emilia looks around the room)

Mika: [calm voice] relax my child this is merely a recreation of the of ace's memories something of a recording.i felt that it would be better to see what happened fist hand

emilia: oh man this is freaky. it look so real( emilia look around the room and see's a younger ace, lumia and aruka standing next to him) hey is that ace he looks shorter and less muscular

Mika: correct this is 1 year ago on october 24. 1 week before the tragedy

Emilia: [shocked] what a week? i thought you were gonna show me what happened on the day of the tragedy

Mika: yes in due time but i felt that their were important events that you should before hand that you should know before hand that explain why things happened the way they did. and to explain some events that may happen in the future (emilia stares at ace some more)

emilia: [confused voice] ok i know it's him but with that guardian uniform on he looks like a different person like he is more refined

Mika: he was after the incident his personality completely changed. now observe be sure to listen closely

Emilia: right _something tells me this won't end well_

Ace:[complaining voice] geez Aruka did we really have to show up an hour early

Aruka:[aggravated voice] if your on time you're late and if you're early you're on time(aruka points at ace) [peeved voice] besides if i left it up to you we would be an hour late

lumia: she's right you know your never on time

ace: i know but i got important stuff to do so what if were a little late sometimes

Aruka: yeah i'm pretty sure staying up until 3 am play vr video games is real important

Ace: hey those are battle sims and you know it (ace crosses his arms)

emilia: _ace seems way more laid back and goofy vs the one i know as the overly serious and bossy_

Aruka: hey look alive i think are client is here ( just then 2 people walk into the room one a cast woman with black armor and parts walks in behind her is a man in a red hood and trench coat with a skull mask)

emilia: [surprised voice] hey that the guy that has at the Krash village

Mika: indeed this is where it all started where ace met him

Emila: so is this the guy he seems really intimidating

Cast woman: oh hello you must be the guardians hello i am jessie Kuro leader of the allied forces tactical maneuvers and this is Red a mercenary hired for this mission he will be a squad leader on this mission  
Aruka:[serious voice] yes we are with the guardians i am the leader of this group Aruka S and these are my teammates

Ace: [laid back voice] Ace Buster the name

lumia:[serious voice] lumia waber it's a pleasure

Red:[deep and distorted voice] i thought we were getting real deal not some kids playing pretend go home before you get someone killed

Lumia: (lumia stars angrily at red) hey that's not like that don't say rude things to me or my friend( ace points at red)

Ace:[aggravated voice] tch that was uncalled for this is not a game for us we are the real deal

red: [distorted voice] prove it ( red and ace stare at each other) ha(red extends his hand lumia for a handshake) [distorted voice] you both seem to have guts ..

lumia:[relieved voice ] oh you were just trying to see if we would stand up to you i get it (lumia walks up to red and shakes his hand then turns around to walk back)ok ace your.. (red then throws a knife from his coat lumia)

Ace: what! (ace pushes lumia aside and grabs the blade in his hands by clapping them together on the knife making him to bleed)

aruka and lumia:[shocked voice] ace! are you ok

ace: [happy voice] oh i'm fine [peeved voiced] you prick(ace starts to walk towards Red) [angry voice] how about i make your real face look like that mask.

red: relax i just wanted to see if you got what it takes for the mission at hand a enemy could attack you at any moment in this mission

Aruka: (aruka moves in front of ace) stop ace we got bigger things to deal with not the time

Ace: [angry voice] but he... fine( ace back away)

Lumia:[concerned voice] ace your hand!( lumia draws out her wand) resta!( a green light shines out of the wand and ace's hands is healed)

Ace: thanks lu lu

Red: and the puppy goes back to his owner way to prove my point kid… jessie inform them i'm done here( Red walks out the room)

Jessie: anyways well then we should begin with the mission briefing( they all sit down at the conference table in the middle of the room)

Jessie: i will get straight to the point a new relic site was discovered 2 days ago and it is right next to a heavily populated area on parum and it was revealed that a large quantity seed lifeforms at that location

lumia: [surprised voice] what! that's impossible all the seed were destroyed 2 years ago

jessie: as we thought the same but it is true ….. we closed all the doors to the site a but they are slowly breaking out and working their way to the exits. in the next 24 hours a door to the outside will be open. and if they get out

Aruka: they will contaminate all life forms turning them into seed and something a this scale Parum will be lost

jessie: our scans found their to be 2024 seed in the site about 1015 in the underground section and another 1000 in the mountain section the plan is after the mountain group sends out all the seed out into the open field our gun ship will bombard them with missiles.

ace:yes

jessie: we have been hiring groups of mercenaries to help out with this

lumia: yeah so what are the groups comprised of

jessie: yes a mercenary guild and a team of allied forces 150 people for this mission.

Ace: why not just use the mass army of the allied forces all those cast soldier would destroy them easy

Jessie: you there's not enough time for that by the time we get everyone go it will be too late besides the seed here have an unusually high infection rate.

Ace: then just lazer and bombs the crap out of it with your dreadnought space ships

jessie: all the air in the site has been contaminated with the seed sent teams of scouts in and had video monitors them .. they went insane due to the seed virus and started to kill each other. if we do that the virus will get out and infect the city with what's being called the **madman** stain of the seed virus you won't turn into a seed but you will try to kill everything around you.

lumia: will that happen to us!

jessie: no we will have you all be fine we will have you all go in with skin tight transparent barrier to protect you and purify you from the gasses ( jessie hold up a squared shaped device in her hand) if you go 5 minutes without this on you will be infected with Madman strain at with point you will eventually go mad or start to kill everyone around you

Ace:[worried voice] geez we are in a predicament

Aruka: i've looking over the map of the relic site and the underground section is very complex and stretch out for miles. it will take to long to push all the seed to one location.

jessie: yes we know so we decided to would be best to send the allied forces and some of the mercenary guilds teams into the underground section with dirty bombs that send out a highly radioactive chlorine gas after the initial detonation that will kill all the seed in the relic site's underground section as well as kill the madman stain

Ace:[shocked voice] What! that's too dangerous radioactive chemical bombs!

Jessie: I understand the risk but this is the best choice

lumia: why don't you just use the use the weapon they used last time to destroy the seed

Jessie:[nervous voice] you see… there was they stopped working for some unforeseen reason

Lumia: [worried voice] that's troubling this is a really bad situation we are in

jessie: if the plan goes successful parum will be saved and if not... we put up a blockade around the entire plant and stop all public transports leaving parum

Aruka: so worst case scenario is that parum will be lost and you put the entire plant on quarantine.

lumia:[depressed voice] it seems so bad 1 billion people either dead or infected

jessie:[concerned voice] i'm sorry this is the best way to keep casualties to a minimum besides we can't just send anyone into that site..

Aruka: i take it your gonna keep this a black op mission otherwise people would go crazy

jessie: yes also we are keeping this mission off the books the bomb will on the record as an experiment went horribly wrong and we have not informed the citizen of this situation to avoid mass panic and to avoid the possibility of an infected person getting through the blockade

Lumia:[depressed voice] i see….

Ace: [happy voice] so when do we head out(ace stands up) so that's it then we just gotta save everyone no big deal(ace smiles) we are the strongest guardian team after all

lumia:[relieved voice] you seem confident

aruka : he has the right attitude

jessie: you will head out asap on the ship we prepared for you (they all walk out of the room

Mika: this event was a precursor to the tragedy and the current situation we are in right now.

emilia: right i remember the aftermath of this the allied forces got a lot of heat on them for trying to keep this a secret. so where of of to now

Mika: to the relic site (the room shine into a white light and now emilia and mika are now on top of a mountain)

emilia: whey you can give me some fair warning before you do that.( emilia notices ace lumia aruka and red all standing next to a blast door)

Mika: we are now 6 hours into the future now let's continue

Red: ok kiddies you know the drill get their attention and lead them to the route that goes to the open field below us. if you get lost check your map and you all received scanners to see where all the seed are. don't ask for my help if you get in trouble because i won't come( red runs into the relic site with his squad)

Lumia: i don't like this red guy

Ace: i hate him(aruka walks up from behind them)

Aruka: i just finished parking the ship(ace huddles himself)

Ace: geez it's freezing out here fieggen 4:00 am [sarcastic voice] on a mountain top that's a great time for a mission

Aruka:[aggravated voice] we told you to bring a jacket but no you were all like no way no cold is gonna beat me [peeved voice] geez you could at least try to act professional (aruka walks into the relic site) and her squad follows her

Ace:[sad voice] why wait and she gone( ace looks his head down in shame)

lumia: hey buck up ace i'm sure she is just under a lot of stress due to gravity of the situation everyone can't be as cool and collected as you

ace:[sad voice] yeah...let's go out squad has to cover all the exits to the site to make sure none escape

lumia :[nervous voice] hey um ace would you want to come by my room after the mission i want to tell you something

Ace: sure

lumia:[shocked voice] huh(lumia blushes) [nervous voice] yes i would like that

Ace:[confused voice] hey you should cast a fire tech or something your face is really red lu lu

lumia:[embarrassed voice] oh um it's .. i'm uh fine let uh finish the mission and i wish you would stop calling me lu lu

Ace:but i want to

Emilia: man how dense can a person be like she is obviously loves ace

Mika: yes it would seem (mika chuckles to herself) i am going to teleport ahead a bit now are you ready this time

Emilia:[embarrassed voice] yes is am...

Mika:..alright( mika teleports emilia and herself into a long hallway in the relic site but now the are floating ball of light)

emilia:[worried voice] ahh what happened to my body it's like i am a flashlight

Mika: i just set the program to this because as will be moving around alot and this is the best way to keep up with him.

emilia: wow this relic site is green not blue and these it looks bigger hey ace is below us  
Mika: yes will will be floating above him and following his movements now . i fast forward us to when the groups sent the seed out into the open field and the bombs have all been set let us watch

Ace: [out of breath] geez so many …. seed down here…. gotta make sure everyones out before the bombs go off( ace run further down the hallway and sees red sitting on the ground up against the wall wonned ) Red? (ace runs up to red)

Red: (red turns around and points his pistol weapon at ace) [distorted voice] who!

Ace: [shocked voice] (ace puts his hand up) hey relax man

Red:[distorted voice] oh it's the pup did master let you off the leash(red lowers his weapon)

Ace: [aggravated voice] shut it … you're injured what happened…

Red;what do you think

Ace; [concerned voice] they got the cure for the regular seed infection but you gotta get it soon before symptoms show up tha

Red: just shut it for a sec…where is the mountain unit

Ace: [concerned voice] they are waiting up at the rendezvous point for the bombers to get out so we can close the doors

red: is that so…. well the other 15 bombers past this blast door there is a staircase that leads to big room where they are fighting some seed i got started

Ace;[shocked] what are you serious we need to help do

Red: ha sorry kid but the time for the bombs to go off were already preset to explode in 10 minutes left on the timer

ace: [shouting voice] what we should have at least 40 according to the mission plan use the emergency override code

Red; sorry to say but i think we have been tricked ( red stumbles to his feet ) but there is no override code and when we set the final bomb the timer went down to 10 minutes (red takes out his photon switcher and summons his hover bike) look i'm gonna try to get everyone at the rendezvouses out on to safety you bombing squad(red rides away) you get my squad out.

Ace: ace look at the bomb red set on the wall) 7 minutes and 23 seconds it's gonna be close( ace runs down the staircase)

Emilia: i don't get it so is the red guy a good guy ?

Mika; ….you must see for yourself keep watching

Ace( ace see the blast door at the end of the staircase tunnel) their ( ace jumps down the rest of the stairs in front of the door and hits the open panel on the side and the door open) [shocked voice] what!( ace sees a horde of seed taking up most of the room and the members of the bomber squad dead on the ground) No i was too late

?:[shallow voice] hey..(ace see a green haired teen on the ground in front of him) hey

Ace: [shocked] you're alive

green haired teen: hurry the seed( ace notice the seed in the room still attacking the bodies) [whispering voice] they have not noticed us yet9ace sees that the teens air purifiers is busted and destroyed) how long have you been without your purifier

green haired teen:[shallow voice] 2 minutes(ace takes his air purifier of and puts it on the teen) what are you

Ace: making sure you don't go crazy ( ace drags the teen out of the room ) i'm gonna close the (just then that the panel to the door is blasted with a photon bullet) [shocked] what!(ace looks above at the top of the stair case and sees red ) Red! why

Red: insurence pup see ya in the next life( red rides off on his hover bike)

Ace: [angry voice] bastard sealed the door open (ace look behind him to see a horde of various seed creatures still in hot pursuit of ace) not good not good

green haired teen: you gotta leave now! i'll only slowly you..

Ace: no can do (ace pick up the teenaged boy in a army carry position then runs up the stairs at top speed with the seed following closely behind him)

green haired Teen:[tired voice] this natural speed and strength are you a

Ace: yep a hyper photon user names ace buster yours( ace jumps up the rest of the stairs into the long hallway and runs at top speed with the seed still in close pursuit)

green haired boy: a hell of a time for greetings but my name is Michael Yamamoto

Ace:[ serious voice] so mind telling me what you're doing here you don't seem like a mercenary

michael:[tired voice] well i am with the mercenary guild here... but i am also looking for my sister i heard she was in the guardians and one of the mercenaries from the guild i was with said and said a green haired guardian has here

Ace: well that sounds

Michael: you know my sis

Ace: yeah she's our units leader i'll show her to you after we get out of here

Michael: [tired voice] wow thanks i have been looking for so long

Ace: yeah i sure that...wait i'm getting off topic what happened down their

Michael:[ tired voice] right .. we just finished planting the bombs and were making our way towards the exit when that red guy pulled out a tablet and activated reset the bombs timers to ten minutes then all these seed amused us to open fire on us

Ace: why would he

Michael: i don't know said something about cleansing the world for it's sickness. during the firefight i managed to score a hit on him. then the seed attacked us from behind then red shot out the control panel to get out of that room as he lept through it. sealing us in

Ace: And i arrived shortly afterwards tch…. dont worry were gonna get you some help

Michael: [tired voice] yeah.. i underst…(michel passes out)

Ace:hey wake up don't die on me( ace see the end of the hallway that leads outside) gotta hurry( ace hears an explosion behind him )and the bombs went off…. really gotta hurry (ace sees the doors slowly start to close themselves) come on that's just not fair( ace looks sees a seed still chasing after him are being swallowed up by a yellow puff of smoke) i hate mondays) gotta go gogogogogog(ace jumps forwards and lands on the ground[serious voice] special move **Bomb Dash** (a green explosion at ace feet launches him forward super fast) again!( ace bomb dases again towards the closing door that is about to close ) [shouting voice] MAKE IT (ace flts between the closing doors with Michael and then the door shuts itself) alright(ace tumbles out unto ground dropping michael and they land in front of the rest of the mountain group.) [happy voice] made it!

Aruka:[shocked and relieved voice] what! happened i thought you thank god you're safe i heard that red guy say you fell into a pit of seed and when we heard the bombs go off we had to close the doors

Lumia: [relieved voice]: ACE you made it (lumia runs over to ace ) are you ok

ace: lumia im fine heal this guy first give him the antidote and heal him

Lumia:[serious voice] ok( lumia takes out a white box filled with syringes with the antidote and injects it into micheal) right …. **resta!** (a green light shines over michael's body) [tired voice] ok… he is out of the danger zone but he is exhausted

Ace:[relieved voice] that's great(ace rubs the sweat off his head) are you ok

lumia: yes we... we've just been fighting a lot of seed non stop(lumia see ace does not have his air purifier on) [shocked voice] ace what happened to your air purifier

Ace:[nonchalant voice] oh right i gave it to michael he got his broken

Lumia: [serious and fearfully voice] how long were you without it

Ace;like 3 minutes but i'm fine

lumia:[worried voice] well you're not in danger but get checked out after the mission ok

Ace:ok ok i will dont worry im fine but let's get michael to a bed

Aruka : [confused voice] what did you say ..( aruka looks at michael) [shocked voice] michael …

Ace: right i'm guessing this is your bro

Aruka: yes he is my half brother but why is he.. here

Ace he said he was with the mercenary guild and that we has looking for his sister and a tip lead him here

Aruka:idiot (michael starts to wake up) [concerned voice] michael are you alright

Michael:[tired and happy voice] ..sister it's you i found you

Aruka: hey who said i wanted to be found and why are you not at the orphanage

michael; i got tired of waiting for you i wanted to see you and when i heard you became a guardian and then i started to receive money in the mail from an anonymous person i knew it was you. i joined this guild because i can help people with my power just like you.(michael falls asleep again)

Aruka: tch you idiot i was gonna come back for you you just should have waited( an airship fly toward the group)

Mercenary woman: finally there here( the airship starts to land next to the group)

mercenary man :oh(he runs up to ace and company) [concerned voice]this guy he's is with us our mercenary guild has hwe infected is he ok

Aruka: yeah we already fixed him up and everything… you can take him..umm

mercenary man: Name is johnny turnbuckle thanks you providing medical care to him

lumia: nice to meet you

johnny:[happy voice] really though i can't stop saying how thankful i am for saving my friends life i sure hope he found who he was looking for.

aruka…im sure he did

Ace:[confused voice] wha? but(lumia shakes her head at ace telling him to stop)ok...but

johnny:oh and by the way we are missing some other of our members have you seen them get out

Ace:[sad voice] ….i'm sorry they were all killed by seed and he was the only survivor.

johnny :[disappointed voice] oh i see..(johnny picks up michael) [tired voice] thank you!(the man walks off with michael)

Aruka: …good job let's get going( aruka walks towards the airship) our ship was damaged so we have to use the guilds ship to get back to the city)  
Lumia:[concerned voice] ace what happened in their the bombs should have not gone off for another 40 minutes

Ace:[serious voice] wheres Red(ace stands up)

Lumia: well he road away on a hoverbike saying something crazy like you have been infected with mad man but you says you did not so what happened

Ace:tch bastard...i'll explain it later lu lu let's just go for now we gotta hurry( ace grabs lumia hand and runs toward the airship)

Lumia:[surprised voice] hey wait hold on..ace your acting weird just tell me what happened

Emilia: hmm im seeing all these things but how do they connect

Mika: in due time for you to truly understand you must see for yourself

Emilia: ok… let's continue

Mika: i am going to move us ahead a little bit( mika teleports herself and emilia onto the airship's main deck) we are now 45 minutes into the future

Emilia: [surprised voice] you gotta be kidding me.( emilia looks over the side of the ship to see its flying over the hords of seed towards the city) their are so many

Mika: 1005 to be accurate mostly around lv 50 half of them being Dilnazen tall bipedal seed with blades for arms and arched feet for the other half being Orcdillan quadriplegic beast like creatures with spear shaped faces

emilia: [disturbed voice] oh that's creepy looking(emilia looks over at ace and see that hes is looking up at the gunships that will kill all the seed with lumia.

Lumia:[concerned voice] ace what has you troubled

Ace:...

Lumia:[loud voice] ace listen to me

Ace; [shocked voice] oh lumia… i'm sorry it's just that i have a lot on my mind

Lumia: like what

ace: that Red tried to..(just then ace see the gunship getting into position to drop the photon bomb) it's going to happen we need to get inside quick i'll tell you then(the gunships opens its hatches to drop the bombs)

Lumia: [shocked voice] oh no ace look!(lumia points at the sky and sees a yellow personal ship flying at the gunship) what's going on!

Ace:wait no that person gonna (just then the yellow ship shoots lasers into the gunships bomb hatches then as it fly away the gunships bombs exploded inside the gunship) [shocked voice] no no no no no ( the gunships gets heavily damaged from the bombs and starts to crash into the side of the mountain )

Lumia: [shocked voice] this is terrible (the people on the deck start to panic)

random person:[frantic voice] its game over man

random person: parum is done for( the yellow ship flies at the airship)

Lumia: ace look out( lumia tackles ace to the ground) keep your head down( the yellow ship starts to open fire upon the airship even killing some people on the deck)

Ace: lumia thanks

Lumia: you can thank me after we get to safety(the yellow ship turn around and then shoot out the hover system in the back of the airship making it begin to fall)[screaming voice] yaaaaa (lumia and ace grab support beams to keep from being sent into the air)

Ace: hey if we don't make it out of this these something i gotta tell you

Lumia:[embarrassed voice] oh um well you can tell me after we live the ship crashes (the barrier falls down and the yellow ship flies away into the sky) crap…. only one chance( lumia grabs ace's hand)[shouting voice] do you trust me

ace:[shouting voice] yeah what are you

lumia : alright i want you to catch me ( lumia lets go of the bar sending her into the air)

ace:[screaming voice] Lumia!

lumia: only one shot at this( lumia draws her staff)[vigorous voice] photonis arts **Nosmgid reverse** ( giant purple and black gravity balls form under the airship slowing down its descent) [tired voice] almost there ( the ships lands safely on the ground) [tired voice] every ...one... safe( lumia fall towards the ship

Ace:[shouting voice] lumia! (ace runs up and grabs lumia before she hits the ground) lumia are you ok you used up to much your you energy to do that

Lumia: [tied voice] hey is everyone ok

Ace: [troubled voice] yeah you saved them all

Lumia: [tired voice] that's gre…(lumia passes out)

Ace:[shocked voice] i need some help here (a woman run over to ace)

random woman: i'm the doctor for this ship i'll look after her

Ace: right thank you ( a woman with a captain hat walk out onto the deck)

random passenger: Captain ive you're here

Ace: the captain ?

Ive: i need a damage report

doctor: the hover system has been damaged

Ive: then we are stuck here with them(ive looks to the army of Dilnazen and Orcdillan that are marching towards the ship) they seem to be about 3 kilometer away it won't belong before they reach us

Ace:[serious voice] how long before the ship becomes airborne

Ive: … by repairs p 3 days...

Ace: then we're boned

Ive: [depressed voice] it's sad but out only option is to run we will load on vehicles and escape to the city.

Ace: but we don't have enough vehicles for everyone

Ive: face it kid parum is lost the best option now is to try to get the injured to escape to on of the colonies surrounding the planet (a microphone appears in her hand) [loud and serious voice] listen everyone it's been an honor working with you all but this is our last stand we only have enough vehicles for the injured doctors and healer to get out safely all able bodied fighters i expect you to fight and secure the injured safety (she puts the microphone away) don't underestimate my crew

Ace: Yeah but you're hardly fighting at full strength. 60% of your crew is injured and the other 40% are exhausted from fighting in the relic site not to mention you just sent all your healers and doctors away. this is a suicide mission you're all gonna die

ive: if that's our fate then so be it we have no other choice this is the best course of action

Ace…... guess i have no choice (ace walks over to the doctor and lumia ) keep her safe and get her out of here

doctor: right (the doctor picks up lumia then runs to the cargo bay with lumia) ill protect her with my life

Ace: same

Ive: so you're gonna stand and fight with us

Ace: [happy voice] something like that (ace smiles)

Ive : [sarcastic voice] smiling in the face of death like that you must be crazy

Ace: [cocky voice] who says i'm gonna die but i'm probably crazy for doing this ( ace walks towards the edge of the ship and looks at the horde of seed monsters) [happy voice] well the sun is just now starting to rise.(ace hair turns white and eyes red)

Ive:[shocked voice] wait don't tell your gonna

ace:[calm voice] if you guys try to fight in your condition there will be many casualties. This! is the best course of action [happily shouting voice] **lets rock!** (ace jumps off the ship and land in front of the horde of seed that are now running towards ace and the ship) [happily shouting voice] listen up you reject wannabe space zombie freaks(ace makes a fighting stance chambering his right first behind him)[happily shouting voice] what we have here is an rare situation where i can go all out without restante (ace use his photon switcher to select a special item called the Wolf armor ) [vigorous voice] **overdrive trigger** ( green gauntlet and green metallic boots form onto ace's arms and legs) **Activate** ( a black skin skin tight suit covers ace's whole body)[in pain] ahhh gggggha (A black chest plate appears on ace's body and metallic pants with a belt with the buckle in the shape of a wolf form on ace's midsection and upper thighs )

A/N if you're having trouble imagining this just think about a wolf themed power ranger with robot like armor.

Ace:(a helmet of a in the shape of a wolf forms on ace's head with a green visor) [beastial voice] you see this is an experimental weapon for hyper photon user only we can use it because the strain it puts on a normal human or beast is too great….hell even i can maintain this form for only 2 minutes then i'll be out of usable photon energy but…. (ace's bomb dash and punches straight through the horde of seed leaving a trail of green explosions killing about 200 of them) my photon energy output and all my natural physical abilities are all multiplied by ten

passenger b: my word what power

passenger c: dude dante did you see that get the cambra we gotta record this man

jimmy: right virgil i hear ya( jimmy pull out a camcorder from his photon switcher and starts to record ace's rampage)

Ace:[beastial vigorous voice] lets try that again **Blitzcrieg knuckle** ( Ace does a second punching dash though the horde of seed but now he on kill 100 seed forms) [bestial voice] wising up i see let's see you predict this **bombardment wave** (ace punches the ground and a streak of ace's blast energy shot out in a straight line ripping a line through the horde of seed and then explodes kill 300 seed) [bestial voice]come on you freaks(ace notice's that all the seed are forming a ring around him)[bestial voice] that's it come to papa( the seed forms all stampede at ace)[bestial voice]Now! special move! **BLAST PHOTON GEYSER** (ace raises both of his fists into the air then slams them into the ground causing a giant surge of ace's blast energy to to shoot up for out of the ground designating all the seed in the seed in the area) [bestial tired voice] Finished (aces then bomb jumps back into the ship) [bestial voice] ha told you i would live (all of ace's armor disappears and he reverts back to his black haired form and then falls the the ground) [exhausted voice] hey and maybe that was crazy

dante: dude that guy totally saved our butts

vergil: yeah he did he's a total hero i think i'm gonna call this video wrath of the berserker wolf

ive: [shocked voice] he defeated 1005 seeds forms. he's thats some determination

Aruka:[frantic voice] Ace! ( aruka runs over and kneels down next to ace)

Ive: your that other guardian what the heck was that

Aruka: it's called celestial armor its act as an amp for the user's abilities but it causes heavy strain on the user.

ive: so that s how… hmmm

Ace :[exhausted voice] hey aruka did i look cool

Aruka:[shrewd voice] i don't know maybe if you said more cheesy one liners you would be

Ace:[happy exhausted voice] hey it's rude to kick a person while their down(ace and aruka start to laugh)

ive: it's a miracle that no one got….(just then a seed form in the shape of a man jumps into the deck of the airship) [shocked voice] what! everyone watch out

seed man: Alpha.( the seed man's arm forms into a long barrel like structure and points it at aruka) kkaaa

aruka:[confused voice] what is that thing

ive:[shocked and shouting voice] its a of type gun watch out (ive draws her saber and lunges at the seed man)

seed man:[random jubriash ] vkd burrrrr(the seed form shoots a purple bullet at aruka)

Ace: watch out (ace pushes aruka out of the way but gets hit in the chest)[in pain] gahhha!

aruka:[shocked voice]:ace no!

Ive: tch die ( ive slashes the seed forms head in half and it disintegrates)

Ace:[in pain] look like i only got 1004 heh heh guahhh( ace coughs up blood) [in pain and joking] that's not good i don't think

Aruka:[sad voice] don't talk you idiot( aruka starts to cry)

Ace:[tired voice] hey aruka don't be mad at me but heres something ive also wanted to say to you and i might not get the chance before i go to sleep for a while i ment to tell you before the mission started but i chickened out.

aruka:[sad and crying voice] what is is

Ace: ive always loved you(ace's passes out)

aruka:[stunned voice] ace.. ace dont die on me ace ace i dont go ace i had feeling for you to(a sad tone come over the whole ship)[shouting voice] nooooo! (aruka hold ace body)

emilia:[crying voice] oh ace's why did you have to die

Mika:[confused voice] emila….. why are you crying

Emilia:[sad voice] why ace just died ….[confused voice] wait…..ace is still alive

mika: yes ….(mika stares emilia)

Emilia [embarrassed voice] ohh ehe i knew that heh right ok

Ace: [tired voice] hey i just got wound their can you lighten up

Aruka:[surprised voice] ace your alive?

Ace:[tired voice] yeah i just passed out due to the pain and being exhausted did you even bother to check my pulse also i'm a hyper we heal quick and are really sturdy

Aruka:[embarrassed voice] well no but i .. from the way you sounded i thought that

Ace:[tired and happy] oh that's right you so you do like like me.

aruka: [embarrassed voice] well .. yeah but.. um

Ive:[chuckling voice] well what a way to reveal your true feelings(the deck is filled with chuckles and woos for ace and aruka).

emilia:well that's sweet... [depressed voice] so you're going to show me what happened on the day of the tragedy .man what could have happened to make ace kill his partners

Mika:[worried voice]:... yes but this day is a very dark day you don't have to see this first hand i can just tell you

emila: no we came this far ace want me to see this so i can trust him completely right so let's do it

mika..alright…(mika and emilia teleport away in front of the space elevator on parum) this is the entrance the we are at the entrance to the parum space elevator

emila: so whats is the set up to this event

Mika: ace's guardian group was assigned to guard this area because anonymous tip from a terrorist attack

emilia: right the report was that ace was paid off by a terrorist group to do this job do to the recent large increase in his bank account from an anonymous person

Mika: yes after seeing this ent for myself i can say that this red guy is somehow closely related to the man dressed in black now watch

Ace: jeez nothing going on here i think it was a prank or something guys

lumia: you just want to get out of work for today

Ace: you're not wrong the new vr battel battel game street rumble 10 just came out

Aruka: [chuckling voice] well at least we know where your priorities are … [sleepy voice] but you are right nothing going on

Lumia: [peeved voice] well then i'm gonna to patrol the east entrance with the other guardians and do my job the right way unlike you battle junkie slackers(lumia walks away from ace and aruka)

Ace: [confused voice] man what's her problem

Aruka: well you did forget that yesterday was her birthday

Ace: right….that would do it( ace's watch beeps) well looks like it our turn to watch the space) elevator transport pod

Aruka: i'll go with you the guardians watching the pods now should be watching the east gate now(aruka and ace walk into the building) where are all the people the east pod should have just made a transport 20 minutes ago(the lights and power to the building all shut off)

Ace:[surprised voice] what that's weird the powers off an outage?

Aruka:[serious voice] no thats impossible there are backup power generators underground and throughout the city to avoid this situation like this i'll call it in(aruka tries opens her viso phone) [worried and surprised voice] this is bad i think we got a jammer my viso phone is corrupted

Ace:[serious voice] so we got foul play(ace hears screams in the distance) [shocked and serious voice] oh no(aruka and ace run toward the screams)

Aruka: [serious voice] ace you go get back up while i investigate

Ace:[serious voice] and leave you alone in this type of situation sorry but i would not be much of a boyfriend now would i

Aruka: [embarrassed voice] i told you to stop saying cheesy one line like that ( ace and aruka run up to a closed door)

Aruka: behind this door is the giant central hub where the pods dock and connect to all the 4 exits(they both hear sounds of struggle from behind the door)

Ace: i think i hear a fight happening behind this door( just then a guardian covered in his own blood come crashing through the door and lands on the ground)

Aruka: [shocked voice] ace's take care of him i'm going on ahead (aruka runs into the room)

Ace:[shocked and worried voice} hey don't go in alone..tch(ace runs over to see if the guardian ) [shocked and sad voice] oh no jimmy it's you

Jimmy :[ weak and dying voice] Ace.. bomb you have stop bomb on.. pods

Ace: Bombs? a terrorist?

jimmy: yes

Ace:[serious voice] jim who did this to you

Jimmy: to strong.. red man ….… run ace he controls y…[strained voice] controls l(just then the guardian jimmy dies from his injuries)

Ace: [sadden voice]RED... jimmy i'll avenge your death thank you information (ace runs into the room room and enters another hallway and sees two dead guardians) tch to late(ace runs further into the room past the hallway into the central hub and sees Red holding aruka up by her neck choking her and with a bloody dagger in the other hand)

Aruka:[in pain and out of breath voice] cough ace… run

Ace: [pissed off and angrily shouting voice] RED I'M GONNA KILL YOU(ace bomb dashes at red)

Red:[distorted voice] hmmm you're here that means(red toss aruka behind him making her hit a wall)

Ace:[wrathful voice] batard!(ace cancels his dash into at roundhouse kick at red's head)

Red: come on then pup(red ducks under the kick and trusts his dagger at ace's chest) here! i come

Ace: here!( ace drops down to avoid then back rolls to gain distans)

Red:[distorted shocked and confused voice ] how from that angle

Ace:[serious and angry voice] you're a monster that kills for pleasure im taking you into custody

Red: you're taking me in gonna lock me away throw away the key ...hmm(red draws two photon pistols in each of his hands) meet and ruby the strongest pistols and saber in the system

Ace:meet my fist(ace draws out his knuckle weapons) i'll pound you into dust(ace sprint towards red)

Red: [distorted voice] you are some type of stupid… ( red shoots his pistol at ace and then small crimson photons bullets fire out of the the pistol)

Ace: tch(ace bomb dashes away) No more game! you're….( the bullets curve and home in on ace) [surprised voice]what!(ace draws his shield blocking the attacks but the knock back send him flying into the wall) [in pain]gahhh!

Red:[distorted voice] know true despair( red then slashes and a scarlet colored wave of photon energy is shot out and rips through the ground at ace)

Ace: **blast shell** (ace's shield glows and highles green with his blast energy and when the slash wave hit it explodes on contact making a green explosion ) [shouting voice] give up you can't win any attack i block with this shield explodes on contact and i can't be hurt by my own explosions(ace draws his saber in his free hand) were done here  
Red: you would think(red runs at ace) but i have a better idea( red thrust his saber at ace )

Ace:[angry voice] i said were done(ace tries to parry reds saber with his but red sword melts through ace sword)[shocked voice] wah!(ace doges to the right avoiding the blade) how

REd: not so fast pup( red shoots his crimson bullets at ace rapid fire)

Ace:can't think(ace blocks the shots) [frantic voice] gotta act(ae switches to his pistol in his free hand) **Blast Shot** (while still blocking the shots aces shoots a massive photon blast energy bullet at red)

R:cute(red slashes the massive blast in half with his saber) but not enough(red continues to shoot a t ace shield) i can keep this up all day by that blast shell move has to eat up a lot of your energy eventually your energy will drop and my bullets will pierce through that shield like butter

Ace:... _he's right_

emilia: wha! i heard ace thoughts

Mika: yes i programed that in just recently something is about to happen where you're gonna want to hear his thoughts)

Ace: _it's taking all i have to stand my ground and not be blown back by the knockback …...knockback that's it._ (ace shotts another blast shot at red)

Red: i told you before that won't work(red slashes through the blast again)

Ace: **BOMB DASH** (ace bomb dash with his shield in front of him crashing through the bullets and into Red)

Red:[in pain and distorted] guhhhh!(red drops his pistol and saber)

Ace:your done(ace shield explodes and red is sent flying back craning into a stone pillar)[tired voice] you're under arrest(red points his gun at red)

red:[normal voice] [low toned chuckling voice] henh henh henh looks like i underestimated your skill (red's lifts his head up revealing that he has short black spiky hair) you should kill me you won't get another shot pup

Ace: like said before your under

RED: oh i get it you never kill a person before…. i get it…...this will be fun

Ace: your crazy(red pulls his hand back and a red thin wire that is connect to red's saber launches at ace) [shocked voice] what (ace tries to move out of the way of the blade)

Red: and you a fool! (red's blade cuts ace's arm and the sword goes back right into red's hand)

Ace:[aggravated voice] drop the weapon you can't even stand up

Red: good reflexes just like before. i meant to take your head but you ecaps with a shallow cut but that's all i need(red flips open the hilt of the sword and a button is shown) i also have the trigger to the bombs

Ace: [angrily shouting voice] drop it or i'll shoot

Red:ha try it i want to see your face when you cant ( red puts his thumb on the trigger)

Ace:tch(ace tries to shoot the gun) [shocked voice] what why can't i(ace struggles to pull the trigger) what the hell is going on..[socked voice] i can't move my body!

red: see i told you pup you can't do it{smug voice] but to no fault of your own this is my doing

Ace:[shocked and confused voice] what don't tell me you're a hyper

Red: correct i am a hyper photon user you see i call my ability Marionette Master you see i have the ability to completely control a person's body after i land an attack on them now the fun can start(red makes ace put the pistol in ace's hand to his head)

Ace: [shocked voice] _i'm screwed and move at all but i still feel my body moving i don't want to die like this_

red:no.. that's too easy … i want to see you suffer for the rest of your life seems fitting since you ruined my last plan for a genocide of an entire planet now i have to settle for a tragedy and what better way to make a tragedy for the hero to turn out to be a villain

Ace: what are you( red makes ace walks towards him) [angry voice] stop this

Red: oh but the final act is about to start and i can't have you ruining the audience's immersion with lines not in the script(red make shuts ace's mouth) now you will say what i want you to say(red hands ace triangle shaped device) you see that's called a electrical jammer all devices that run on a electrical system automatic put on standby and halt all operations this relic of time still uses and electrical system i also rigged the pod to go up to the colony if the power ever comes back on. i plan to detonate inside the space elevator mid transport with will case it to collapse and set off a chain of explosion which will reach the colline and blow it up.. it was the first space colony so the population is pretty small i guess about 3000 will die give or take

Aruka:mmmha (aruka starts to wake up)

red: ahh the main supporting actor's big moments up next. now dress rehearsals over time for the show to start ( red presses a button on his wristwatch and his body turns invisible)

Ace: [frantic voice] _no i gotta do something warn her about his plan something he's gonna have me pull the bomb trigger_ (red makes aces destroy the jammer and the power to the building to come back online and the pod to shoot up into the space elevator ) [concerned voice] hey aruka are you ok [shocked voice] _he can control my voice_

aruka:[tired voice] wheres that red guy he was .. did you beat him(aruka struggles to her feet)

Ace: no he got away i critically wounded him and he threw a smoke bomb and ran away _no he's right come think there was to be something that i can do_

aruka:[relieved voice] that's good come one let's get out here(aruka walks at ace then red makes ace point his pistol aruka) [voice in disbelief] _no no no no you_

Aruka: [confused and joking voice] oh ha ha i get your mad at me because i ran in guns blazing without backup….ace? you alright

Ace: [frantic and scared voice] _no stop red can you hear me stop i beg you!_

Aruka:[confused voice] ace? come on we've still got time for our date tonight….ace stop pointing the (red makes ace shoot aruka in her heart) [in pain and shouting] waaagh(aruka holds her chest in pain as she harshly bleeds out) [bewildered and saddened] a.. .wh ….(aruka hold her hand out to ace) why..(aruka falls dead the ground)

Ace:[deeply saddened and shouting] _**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARUKA!**_ [deeply saddened voice] red ill ….kill... you kil.. you killed her. she is dead aruka! oh god

(ace hears a scream from behind him) _that voice…_ (ace turns around to see lumia and two other guardians standing next to her with their rifles pointed at ace)[deeply saddened voice] _no more don't make me_ [happy and creepy voice] hey there  
lumia: [fearful and confused voice] what did you do wait don't tell me the madman strain of the seed virus was red right?

Ace: [happy and creepy voice] i'll killed the bitch [fearful voice] _no this is no happening this is not happening_

guardian A: [ angry and shouting voice] hands up now

guardin B:your(red makes ace bomb dash into guardian B )

ace: [happy and creepy voice] dead (ace dynamite punches guardian B in half with a green explosion)

lumia:[shocked and fearful voice] ace no why are you(lumia pulls out her staff) gizonde (balls of lighting forms around axe's head a rotae all shocking him and making him fall to his knee) fight the virus ace i know you can overcome it

Ace: [in pain] _lumia run you gotta run_ [creepy and happy voice] keep it up i enjoy shock therapy

guardian a: you sick bastard( guardian A points her gun at ace) you killed my husband you

ace: join him ( red makes ace slap lumia away stopping the gizonde and grab the gun and making it explode at her at point blank blowing up the upper half of her body) [shocked and fearful voice] _oh god no stop no more_

Lumia:[fearful voice] ace stop don't make me have to hurt you

Ace: [frantic and scared voice] _kill me kill me now you know how to do it just use healing items to hurt me then finish me off_ (red makes ace smiles at lumia) you know…(red makes ace bomb dashes at lumia and makes him hug her) i always liked you(red makes ace kiss lumia) [angry voice voice] _screw you you your done having your fun you bastard_ (lumia struggles to get ace off of her) [saddened voice] stop just (lumia breaks free)

lumia:[saddened and shaky voice] ace stop your your out of your mind i'm gonna have to

Ace: hurt you(red makes ace gut punches lumia and elbow her in the head making her fall to the ground)

Lumia:[in pain] guha a... stop

Ace:really bad( red makes ace kicks and stomp on lumia over and over) [lifeless and sad voice] _stop no more no more_ (red makes ace get over top of lumia and proceed to choke her) [creepy and lustful voice] oh i did not know you like this position (red makes ace proceed to punch lumia in the face over and over again) _give me my body back_

lumia:[in pain and fearful] st..stop i.. b .beg you

Ace: [scary and dark voice] don't worry i'll make you go to sleep and the pain will go away this is your fault you did not report that i may have been infected with madman( red makes ace raise his fist into the air and his fist glows green but then fades away) on to the epilogue(red makes ace punch down towards lumia) _stop!_ ( red makes ace stop right before he hits her face) hmmm out of juice it seems (lumia passes out and then ace hears people running down the wall ways)looks like it's time to go(red makes ace run over to the detonator) and bombs away(red makes ace pull the trigger causing an explosion that can be head above) ha!(red makes ace shoot out all the cameras in room then makes himself visible and then stands up)

Red:good show good show everything went splendid i had a lot of fun did you

Ace: …..

red:ok stop controlling you(red snaps his fingers) now what are you trying to say

Ace:...[wrathful shouting voice] **I'LL KILL YOU** (ace runs at red but then falls over unto the ground) i can't move again…

Red: not me this time your body took a lot of damage from that lighting ball thing plus i forced your body to go way beyond its limits also i used up a lot of your photon energy

Ace: [tired voice] bastard…

Red :don't worry i'll take care of you ( red pick up ace and puts him over his shoulder) [shouting voice] hey blue i'm ready (just then a man dressed and the same outfit as red appears in front of them out of nowhere )

Blue:[ high distorted voice] i see you had your fun

red:yeah ok i get it i may have went a little overboard but the plan worked out ok with no drawbacks

Blue; i see you have another toy should i send him to the hideout

Red: yes but let's all go i want to tell him a bedtime story

Blue: 3 (blue touches reds shoulder and they all teleport to sometime of apartment bedroom)

Red: nice well then(red tosses ace on the bed)

Ace: [broken and tired voice] kill me now or i'm gonna hunt you down and make you suffer

Red:oh i want you to i'll be watching you very closely pup i can't wait see you grow into a wolf

Blue: i just got back with yellow she says she is back at the illuminus base

Red: thats good we should head back now

Blue; blue touches red arm and they teleport away leaving ace on the bed

ace:[tired voice] illuminus…..i'll take them out [sad and tired voice] ill will destroy them(ace sheds tear) i'll rip you to shreds….

mika: after this ace gave an audio report and sent it to his superiors then slept for 2 days and then he went to guardians hq where ( mika tells the event that happened after ace went back to guardian hq)

Emilia[sad voice] that's to sad… (emilia wipes tears from her face)i can't i'm sorry

mika: this is the reason why i asked him to protect us after i revived him

emilia:...wait he saw oh no…

mika:what is the matter

emilia: when we were at the Krash village he saw Red and then after the man dressed in black attacked me you took over and i blacked out giving red a chance to run away. ace chose to make sure i was ok instead of giving chase to the person who destroyed his life

Mika:yes it would seem he care a great deal about his comrades he puts them ahead of himself

Emilia :let's go back(emila and mika teleport back to to reality)

-Back in reality on emails and ace's personal space ship-

Ace: did it work

Emilia: [tired voice] how long was

Ace: 2 seconds

Emilia: normally that would surprise me but so much stuff happened today i need to rest and process all this information

Ace: so… did it work

Emilia:[tired and depressed voice] yes ….hey Kraz told me we might have a mission tomorrow so you should rest up to …..also i'm sorry(emilia walks out the room)

Ace:..right (ace looks at the message he got yesterday) and now i gotta worry about this guy

(To be continued:next chapter: revenge of a brother

a/n it's here after a long hiatus i'm back collage stuff kept me from writing but i am back new character bios coming soon


End file.
